A Second Chance at Forever
by Stormzzz
Summary: When Ste finds Brendan's cross it gives him a new strength. As the years pass Cheryl fights for Brendan's freedom, but no one tells Ste when he finally is released. With continuing obstacles in their way, will Brendan and Ste reunite?
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know I have two other fics,but tbh I have been writing this since Ste found Brendan's necklace. Its mixed canon/non canon throughout. Rated M for later chapters.

Summary: Ste finds Brendan's cross and immediately starts wearing it to keep Brendan close. During the next couple of years he begins to get on with his life with Brendan not far from his thoughts. After a phone call to Cheryl he's suspicious and travels to Ireland to find out what's going on. Unbeknownst to Ste at the same time Brendan will be on his way to Hollyoaks to tell him he's been released...

No idea if this story is any good so please have a read and let me know if you think I should continue this or not. :) x x

* * *

Second Chance at Forever

Ste is sat looking at the necklace in his hands, staring at it. Ste has no idea how it came to be in the flat all this time, he wished he'd known. He knew he had once had it though. Ste recalls them talking about it, the night in Dublin. Where he and Brendan had shared their most romantic moment together on The Liffey Bridge. The night had been a blur of making up for precious lost time, reacquainting through raw passion, after arriving back at the hotel they had let their bodies do the talking. Ste can still remember his smell, the taste of his skin and the way they just didn't stop kissing.

It was only when they'd fallen into each others arms, just held onto each other that Ste had even noticed it was missing. Brendan's cross, he never took it off, ever. Ste was puzzled and had to find out where it was.

_"Bren, where is your cross?"_ Ste asked as he trailed his loose fingers through Brendan's chest hair, it glistened from the sweat formed there after their third time of making up.

_"Mmm? Oh that, ye should know Steven, I gave it to ye"_ Brendan had his eyes closed, listening to the sweet sounds of Ste's breathing, he'd missed that sound. It changed its rate as Ste moved to sit up and rested his arm across Brendan's chest. Brendan smirked, eyes still closed knowing Ste was staring intently at him. _"What?"_

_"I don't have your cross, why would I?"_

Brendan opened his eyes lazily and blinked in confusion then shrugged angling his body a little. _"Oh, well I did give it to ye, um after the crash"_

_"Really? That's odd, I don't ever remember seeing it"_

_"Well ye was asleep when I placed it on your hand Steven"_

Ste scratched his head and watched as Brendan close his eyes again, he was sleepy and he couldn't blame him, they hadn't stopped for breath once the hotel room had closed behind them. Ste smiled and kissed over Brendan's lips a few times enticing him into a deeper one. Their mouths moulded together, lips bouncing softly with each kiss. Ste moaned when he felt Brendan's tongue brush wet against his, he was so happy. The next morning had been the sweetest he'd ever woken up to, once he watched Brendan bring him his breakfast in bed.

Ste had never found the cross; assumed maybe the staff in the hospital had moved the chain and it had been lost. It's only now he has it in his hand he understands, Doug must have had it all along and perhaps hidden it away. He can see why he did it, always was blind jealous of Brendan, and he had every right to be. He's angry now though, all that time it was in the flat. Ste doesn't realise he's fisting the chain into his balled hand, squeezing hard so the cross digs in to his flesh, so hard he fails to see its cut the skin. A little blood trickles over his palm and down to his wrist.

Then the pain finally registers, finally hurts but he doesn't care, it's nice to feel anything. He stopped feeling the day after Brendan was taken away. If he concentrated enough and touches the pads of his finger tips across his lips he can still feel the kiss. It hadn't been long enough, dragged away before they could have a proper kiss, a kiss made for them, the ones that take your breath away before your lips even touch.

_"Ste? What have you done?"_ Danny rushes to the kitchen grabbing a tee towel and the first aid kit. He settles down next to Ste who just stares blankly at him, through him like he's not recognised Danny is even there, until he opens up his palm.

Ste looks down into his hand and sees the cross covered in his blood and Danny takes his arm gently guiding him off the sofa and walks them over to the sink, rinses it off under the tap, lets the cold water run over the cut and it stings. Ste winces and it seems to wake him up from the trance he was in.

_"Dad? What are you doing here?"_

_"It's my home Ste, I've come in and found you like this, look at your hand_"

Ste looks down at the cross and a tear appears and rolls down his cheek, he swallows the lump in his throat because if he doesn't and let's go he will end up a wreck.

_"It..."_ He sighs a long breath _"It's Brendan's"_

A tee towel dries the necklace and a plaster heals the wound. Ste walks over to a mirror and watches himself place the cross around his neck. Thumbs over it and closes his eyes and he can picture Brendan wearing it, the way it always nestled into his chest hair, and gleamed when the light bounced off it.

Danny's standing behind him now and Ste looks up at him with reddened pained eyes. _"Ste, who is Brendan? I know it's hard, with losing Doug. Sometimes you have to let it out, let the emotions out. Let me in, let me help you"_

_"I did love Doug"_ It was just a different love, a way to not be alone, not to face the half life he'd been given when Brendan left. He was always going to be half a person now though. No one else completes him. _"He was a good man, he put up with me, loved me, even though he knew the truth"_

_"What truth? And he knew you loved him Ste, of course he did"_

_"I just didn't want to be alone, you know? I couldn't bare it when he left me, my heart was ripped from my chest, and I could hardly breathe. Once or twice I didn't even want too"_

Danny guides them over to the sofa and sits Ste down again. _"He didn't leave you Ste, he died. It was a tragic accident and I get you feel alone now, but time is a..."_

Ste laughs then, a sick manic laugh that has Danny looking at him puzzled. _"Don't yeah...don't you tell me that time is a great healer. Time just makes it worse, time keeps you thinking, remembering. Stupid thoughts and feelings you wish you could switch off for one moment."_ Ste stands up and begins to pace the room quickly, the cross swinging and banging at his chest.

_"But it doesn't...ever...stop_" Ste taps at his temple and glares down at Danny who is worried _"It keeps on and on driving you insane!"_

_"Ste please!"_ Danny moves and hugs onto Ste tightly, and Ste hangs his head close trying to battle through the stinging tears at the back of his eyes. "_I'm sorry_" Ste whispers and takes in a deep breath, the lump in his throat hurts more each time he does.

Danny moves him out and holds him by his arms curling his head under trying to catch Ste's gaze. He fights to look up, doesn't want to show off his swollen eyes. _"Don't ever apologise, I just want to help you. Make me understand"_

_"This..."_ Ste holds aloft the shiny cross _"Belongs to the only man I have ever loved"_

Ste watches Danny's confusion and he sighs and settles down on the sofa next to him. _"Remember I told you, only two people believed in me one was dead and one was in prison?"_

_"OH...right so Brendan, he's in prison?"_

Ste nodded _"Yes, he's doing time for murder, except it wasn't him that did it"_ Ste saw Danny's face and right then he knew he couldn't do this anymore and excused himself. Danny tried to convince him to speak more but it just was too tiring going over the painful thoughts. He takes himself up to his room and sits hard on his bed lying there and thumbing over the cross. He closes his eyes and remembers.

Pictures it swinging over him when Brendan was on top and pushed in deep between his thighs,noone else made him orgasm like Brendan. Ste would sometimes grab the cross in his lips or teeth, when it dangled into his nose or eyes. He tucks it under his t shirt now, where it will stay forever, and a way to keep the man he loves more than life with him, a little part that will always protect and bring him luck. _He'll never take it off._

The funeral is today and Ste tries to be strong for everyone else, doesn't think about himself. As he places the shirt on he buttons it up to cover Brendan's cross, it gives him strength to get through this day, to say goodbye to his husband. Tucking the shirt into his trousers Ste wraps the suit jacket on and looks back at Danny who's asking Leela of all people to accompany him. He doesn't want her there though because she obviously can't stand the idea and is being railroaded into it. Ste screams inside his head, like he doesn't have enough to deal with right now.

Leela eventually agrees and Ste is thankful Sinead is there too, he really needs his best mate with him and Leah, with them by his side he'll be ok and he'll get through this, Ste brushes his hand against his shirt and the cross cools at his skin, his eyes close for a brief moment until he hears an American accent and his eyes flick open and see Doug's mum. Why is she giving him a hard time, at his funeral of all places, Ste just wants the whole day over with, so he can curl up.

Once the funeral is over he attends the wake. Everyone is there as he tries to make small talk and get through it the best he can. Doug's mum gives him a ring that was his grandmothers for Leah when she is older, it's a kind gesture and Ste thanks her. Ste makes his way home, Amy is waiting for him outside the deli in a taxi, here to take the kids back again. Amy hugs Ste closely and whispers to him how sorry she is Doug is gone and adds he was a good man and they were meant to be together.

_"It will get better you know?"_ Amy whispers as she tightens her hold of Ste, allowing Leah to get into the taxi behind her.

_"Will it? Cause right now it feels like the walls are closing in on me Ames"_ Ste manages to stay composed after the days events have drained all his borrowed strength.

_"I know it's hard, I get it Ste and..."_

Ste laughs and shakes his head at her _"No Ames ya don't get it, I miss him, I want his arms around me and protecting me from all this, I felt safe in his arms"_

_"I'm sorry Ste, Doug was..."_

Ste exasperates motioning to the blue cloud filled sky above him_ "NO, I mean Brendan! I hate him for leaving me to face everything alone"_

_"Oh please tell me you are joking? You have just buried your husband and you're thinking of HIM, a murderer! Have you forgotten what he did to you Ste? He destroyed you!"_

_"He completed me Ames, and he changed. You just didn't ever give him chance to prove it"_ Ste has had enough of this same mundane conversation, he's sure Amy has rehearsed it so she can just spout it out whenever the fancy takes her.

Amy must read Ste's thoughts or something because she instantly looks at the ground and sighs heavy. What does she expect, Amy knew his true feelings. Ste was teary saying goodbye to Leah and Lucas again, asking Amy to see them again as soon as possible and she nodded in agreement before giving Ste another hug and chased kiss on the cheek.

He now is climbing the stairs in Brendan's old flat and walking into his bedroom. Ste jumps on the bed and lays down staring at the ceiling. And he's been laid here a while now, thinking about Doug and the funeral. It was over a few hours ago now so it's still raw. He wonders if he is a bad person replacing his thoughts now with those of Brendan. The cross jolted so many emotions, but truth was he always thought about Brendan. He was never given any opportunity to show that though,silenced with people expecting him to move on quicker than he wanted too. Just now, on the day he buried his husband, he does feel a pang of guilt.

Ste thinks about his kids and how grateful he is to still have them around, plus he does have his new family, and to be honest it's hard not to miss them. Ste is grateful Danny is here now. It might take some getting used to but still it's something he never had growing up, this will be a new start. Leela is proving hard work, although at the funeral there had been a breakthrough, when she and Sinead sang and made things that bit easier.

The tie around his neck begins to tighten and strangles Ste so he shakes it loose before throwing it across the room; it curls through the air before it lands and Ste throws his legs off the bed, takes off his suit jacket suddenly sick of the clothes he's wearing and just needs to rid himself of them now.  
He's left with his shirt which he unbuttons and leaves hung either side, material drifting off his sun kissed hips.

Ste stands before a better mirror now, one he can see his full body and again he strokes the cross that hangs against his chest. _Brendan_ he sighs whispering and thinking to himself, if he concentrates hard enough, just maybe he will be able to hear his thoughts for him. Brendan sat in his cell, on his bed; he thinks hard licking his lips._ I miss you._ He says.

_I wish you could hear me_

* * *

Brendan had been inside a few months before he made the decision to contact Cheryl. He'd be adamant to go it alone, serve out his time and just accept the way his life had ended up. The night on the balcony he had made the choice to go out with the full intention of ending his life. Brendan was going to be without Ste, therefore his life has ceased to exist couldn't live without him. His idea hadn't gone according to plan.

Instead he was arrested and made to say goodbye in a hospital to the man he loved. And it hadn't been a proper goodbye; he'd tried to be strong for Ste, kept his emotions together while Ste broke his heart in front of him. Inside he was dying, his heart had twisted into a mangled mess inside his chest, and it barely beat anymore. _"I'll never feel any differently about you"_ those words played over and over in Brendan's mind everyday. Part of him hoped it was true, it still was for him. Steven was in his mind from morning till lights out.

It kept him sane in an insane world. Life in prison was dull, made up of routine and survival. Brendan was lucky in some respects, was able to hold his own if anyone brought trouble. He was shocked who he'd bumped into not long after arriving. Warren Fox was a cocky sod when he'd smirked and strolled over to Brendan in the prison yard. Leaning up against the wall Brendan had lowered his gaze from the sky and tilted his head at him and couldn't help a chuckle of his own.

_"Foxy, fancy seeing ye in here?"_ Brendan drawled stroking his thumb and forefinger down his moustache.

_"Brady, ha ha. This is delicious. Heard you offed ya old man? Nice"_ Warren cackled and shook his head as Brendan pictured himself knocking the smile off his face.

_"And the rest Foxy, I'm surprised ye don't recall, seen as ye were with me at the time eh?"_ Brendan folded his arms as anger rose in his chest. Warren was the last person he wanted to spend his time with. It's like sods law followed him everywhere he went.

_"Ah Danny, yeah those were crazy days back then."_ Warren wagged his finger at Brendan _"You still got the club?"_

_"Ye know, I didn't come in here to make small talk?" _Brendan's arms lifted in defence making Warren back of a little "_Why don't ye skip along with ye mates"_

_"Don't be stupid Brady, you're in here for a long time, you're gonna need all the mates you can get. Trust me; it's not a walk in the park being in here"_

Brendan widened his eyes and stepped closer to Warren flicking his head_ "And there's me thinking we'd sit round a campfire making daisy chains"_

_"See ya still haven't learnt how to smile and chill out, reckon we'll have fun in here"_ Warren saluted two fingers at Brendan and left him alone again with his thoughts.

Brendan turned his whole body around and watched him walk away taking a big sigh. He was grateful he knew someone, even if it was Warren Fox of all people.

* * *

A month has passed now and Ste decided he has to get on with his life somehow, try and be happy and for once stop the tears from falling. He's so physically drained his body fells detached from his head at times, and he has to drag it along try and get some normality back. Something to keep his mind busy and his bank balance ticking over. No matter how much his new family life is appealing, Ste wants to get his own place again one day, so he will need some more capital.

Ste has a quick breakfast fighting over the last piece of toast with Leela, she gives him evils when he gets to it faster and stuffs it into his grinning mouth humming and licking the butter off his lips. He kind of hopes it won't always be this hard with her, but he won't hold his breath just yet. He leaves the flat and strolls down the concrete steps to go back into work again. His gaze is interrupted.

As he stands and looks over at The Loft something else is bubbling, deep inside the pit of his stomach he still wants it, still wants to own the club, if he could buy it, he'd be closer to Brendan and the memories he has of them in there.

Can't be achieved without his deli open for service so that's precisely what he does, opens it and works there a few days before almost pulling his hair out. He can't cope alone. He needs help in there, luckily he has a best friend who is more than willing to help out and who needs money too. Sinead and Ste are the perfect team working in the deli, Ste cooking and Sinead serving. Ste spends time showing her how to make things, how to bake to make pastries and cakes. It's not so hard to learn and Sinead does really well with it.

Before Ste knows it a year has passed by, the deli is thriving,he has money and can call himself comfortable for the first time in years. Sinead still helps at the deli, Katie is growing up quickly. Leah and Lucas stay over more now, and Ste loves being a dad more than anything. Amy finally allowing them to stay every other month. She had seen first hand how Ste had worked so hard to achieve a good business and be able to provide for his kids. It had been a tight squeeze at Brendan's old flat but they somehow just managed.

Every time Ste walked past the club he'd stop and look up at the balcony, trying not to remember the last time he saw Brendan stood there, more older memories of him stood watching down upon him. Ste always knew when he was doing it; the hairs on the back of his neck would prick up and send sparks through his body. Ste smiled then, it had been a long time since he'd been in there, but now he found himself drawn to the place and walked up the metal stairs. He guessed Trevor or Frasier would be there but he didn't care, he just wanted to have a look, bask in the goose bumps the place brought.

Ste called out when he walked in; lights were on but the place empty. He stroked his fingers gently over the bar as he walked past resting his back up against it. If he closed his eyes he could picture a time he and Brendan worked there together, the way he'd lean up against the office doorway folded arms shirt sleeves folded up high so his muscles would be more defined. That look of lust they'd give each other across the club, no one else existed, didn't matter who was around them, Brendan looked at him and he'd melt.

Pushing his body off the bar he walked over to the office looking around and calling out for anyone, it was silent; he was for all intense purposes alone. The office looked the same, the same chair, he moved to sit down in it again, did a spin resting his feet down with a jolt to stop himself. The last time he sat here, it he was meant to be swanning off for a life in America, instead he went to be with the love of his life. Ste has no regrets, his thumb and forefinger drag out the cross that hasn't left his skin for over a year now, and he strokes it and thinks of Brendan. _'I love you still._'

_"Who do you love Ste? And why are you sat in my office?" _Ste is immediately thrown from his deep thoughs looking up. Trevor is stood in the doorway face like thunder arms folded across his chest, obviously looking for a fight. Ste isn't scared of Trevor though, squared up to him times before.

_"Brendan's office actually, and as so, he wouldn't mind me being sat in here, in fact he'd insist."_ Ste replied placing the cross back under his t shirt and scowling up at Trevor.

_"Ste stop being a cocky runt and move, before I make ya" _Trevor moves forward and Ste stands then, can't be bothered with another bully, had enough of those in his life. He walks around the desk making sure he barges past Trevor knocking him over a little.

_"Someone else has already bought it anyway"_ Ste stopped dead in the doorway and pivoted round to look at Trevor glancing back at him. He was the cocky runt now and Ste felt anger rise up in his chest.

_"What? I thought this was Frasier's place now?"_

_"Nah, now Claire is gone, he wants out; some silent buyer has come in and bought the place"_

_"Why didn't you ask me? I wanted this club!"_ Ste seethed up into Trevor's face not caring about the consequences of doing so. Tremors rippled through his bones, adrenaline pumped to the max, he was unhappy and pissed off. Yet again he had lost a chance of owning the place he and Brendan had so many memories in.

_"I'll pay more, I'll match it"_ Ste had no money able to match it, but if he could prolong the deal maybe he could somehow find the money. A loan, or if he worked every hour god sent until he could raise the capital needed.

_"Don't make me laugh; you don't have that kind of money! And besides the buyer adamant he'd pay more each bigger offer. You've lost the place deal with it"_

_"He...He who?"_ Ste moved closer to Trevor looking for an answer, maybe he could talk to them direct, and come to a deal then.

_"He she, they, all I know is they have money"_

_"Chez..."_ Ste chokes as he whispers her name.

_"What?"_

_"Nothing, I have to go now"_ Ste replied backing out of the club and rushing down the stairs. He bangs the wooden doors shut resting up hard against them. His leg bends at the knee and kicks back hard at the doors once, twice a third time that pushes his body up and off into a determined sprint back to the deli again. There are some customers in there and Ste isn't interested in the niceties of the customer is always right, instead he throws them all out slamming the door shut behind them, the shop sign swings around to closed as he huffs down on the window seat resting his aching head in his palms.

_"What is it Ste?"_ Sinead tugs off her apron tossing it to one side and joins him on the seat. Some of the disgruntled customers are stood looking back into the window looking and pointing at Ste complaining of the way they were treated. Sinead gestures to them to move along and when they do Ste seems to be ready to talk at last.

_"I just miss him, you know, it's been a couple of years now, and he's still in here driving me bloody crazy"_ Ste feels drained being in the club and having it within a inch of his grasp only to have lost it again drives him crazy.

_"Doug you mean? He died a year ago Ste, not two?"_ Sinead reaches out her hand and holds onto Ste's arm rubbing it as a way of calming him.

_"No, not Doug, look it doesn't matter."_ It's like playing a stuck record over and over, Ste is sick of people assuming it's all about Doug, it isn't, and it never was. _"Look why don't you go home, I'll tidy up, close the place early just for today yeah?"_

_"I don't want to leave you, you're obviously upset Ste"_

_"I'll never be happy till he's back where he belongs, by my side as well as in my heart." _Ste pushes against his top where the cross lies and presses it down hard against his chest and closes his eyes.

_"Ste...Who?"_

_"Brendan, the only man I have ever loved"_

_"Babe, sorry to sound harsh but, Brendan is in prison" _Sinead replies like it's a revelation.

Ste pushes Sinead off his arm and stands up in a huff turning around and quickly gesturing his hand to her._ "Why do people say that to me like I don't know? I live it every day!"_

_"Sorry Ste"_ Sinead lowers her head, if she could help she would do. _"It's been a long time; do you ever think of contacting him again?"_

Ste sighs glancing around the deli angry then shakes his head and sits back down again. _"I have written to him, I had loads of letters at home, the ones that were returned to me in the beginning, and the ones I wrote but never posted"_ Sinead has never seen Ste looking so saddened, she can see his heart breaking, and feels helpless not being able to do anything for her best mate.

* * *

_"Chez please do we have to go through this every visit?" _Brendan is tired of the same converse he has to have every one of Cheryl's visits. It's been a little over a year now, and every night and day he's spent away from Ste he's died a little inside. Told Ste to forget him, move on live his life. How could he have asked that of him when he can barely manage to do it himself.

When he'd found out Ste and Doug had reconciled he hadn't taken it well, couldn't bare knowing that his hands would be on his man, touching him. Drove him completely crazy. He'd allowed Cheryl to visit eventually, after the first few months, wanted to know how Steven was and if he was coping. He sat there and listened to the news and it filtered like poison coursing through his veins. Brendan wasn't naive enough to think Ste would never find another person to be with,but why did it have to be Doug of all people?

They had lawyers working on an appeal, said it could take years to sort out and Brendan wasn't holding his breath. He only agreed to it for Cheryl's sake, she had wanted to use her money to some good and paid for an exceptional lawyer. Brendan had left them to sort it out amongst themselves, didn't believe for one moment it would ever come to anything. He sits here now hands rested in front of him staring at them, thought's of Ste clouding his mind so much he half heartedly listens to anything Cheryl even says to him. She knows though, it's written on his face, but mostly within his blue eyes, Cheryl knows Brendan still loves Ste. Just makes her frustrated he wont pick up the phone and contact him.

_"Babe, ask to see him, why put yourself through this torture huh?"_ Cheryl wiped away another tear that fell against her foundation on her cheeks smudging it slightly.

_"He's better off without me, he has Douglas now, his husband, doesn't need me wreaking that"_ Brendan felt his skin itch with a pain that spread out all over and consumed him, made him feel weak and worthless.

_"Love, Doug is dead. He died in an explosion at the flat, Ste was trapped...I didn't tell ye because..."_

_"What!"_ Brendan stood up so quickly the metal scratched against the tiles loud enough to make the majority of the room wince in disgust at the noise. The chair flew backwards and the guards moved forwards determining whether Brendan was being aggressive or not._ "Why didn't ye tell me? Is he Ok? Is Steven Ok damn it!"_ His fist hit the desk and that was it the guards were on him holding him back in a choke hold. Cheryl held her arms up and cried.

_"Please, don't hurt him! Bren, Ste is Ok, he got out babe! I promise he is fine and working at the deli"_ Cheryl sobbed as Brendan struggled. The guards dragged him away while Cheryl rested her head into her arms.

_"Stop staring at me!"_ Brendan threw himself on the metal bed and punched the wall with his fist hard, it hurt like hell, but he didn't care.

_"Jesus what's rattled your cage now?"_ Warren rolled his eyes, he was used to Brendan's quick temper having seen it on more than one occasion during their time inside. Warren slowly moved down his legs to dangle off the top bunk and held on to the metal of the bed leaning his head down to look over Brendan twisting the reddened knuckles of his damaged hand in the air as if it fascinated him.

_"What the hell do ye care anyway? We're meant to be sworn enemies remember?" _They had been, however over the last year they'd been thick as thieves, looking out for each other and eventually coming to an understanding. They wouldn't admit to being buseum buddies by any standards.

_"Yeah and I hate your guts, but in here people like us Brady, we gotta stick together to survive"_

Brendan sighed _"I saw Chez..."_

_"Ah, sexy Cheryl huh, shame she's married now eh? I'd have my way...Fuck Brady!"_ Warren felt his ankles being yanked down and he was thrown to the floor harshly, Brendan was choke holding him on the floor in seconds. His face seethed into Warren's shocked gaze.

_"Don't Foxy, don't ye ever talk about Chez"_ Brendan pushed Warren's head back on the floor before relenting and moved back to lie on the bed.

Warren climbed back to his feet rubbing at his throat and twisting his head around in a circle cracking it,he sighs and makes his way back to the bunk_ "Look I'm sorry yeah? Just been years mate, boys are blue. It's Ok for you, enough meat flying about in here to keep you satisfied"_

_"Eloquently put Foxy, and I'm not interested in a meaningless fuck."_

_"Wow, Brady I never thought I'd see it happen, still head over heels in love with him huh?"_ Warren held his hands up when Brendan dared him to speak about Steven and moved to sit down again on the bed. _"I'm just having a conversation with ya, you really need to take a chill pill. I mean don't you even miss talking about him?"_

Brendan rested his arms behind his head. _"I didn't tell Chez" _he heard the gasp breeze out of Warren's mouth and then saw him shift his legs over the side of the bed again.

_"Wait, why wouldn't you tell her you could be out in a year? Chez could've told Ste and..."_ Warren stopped speaking when a thump emulated from the bottom bunk. _"I was just saying. You are such a moody twat sometimes"_

_"He is better off without me, to live his life in peace"_

_"Yeah yeah OK, so if you don't want to be a part of Ste's life, why go back to Hollyoaks again eh?"_ Warren has to be a cocky so and so, and he smirks pleased with himself, it's a damn good question with a valid point. Brendan hates him.

_"I'm not doing...at first anyway..._

_"Why?"_

Brendan is done with this conversation, it hurts too much thinking of what he had for too short a time _"Just because, and let's shut up about it. Else ye wont be waking up again in the morning"_ His eyes feel heavy after the earlier events, as they close the picture that's imprinted permanently behind his eyelids is there calming him once more. His Steven_._

* * *

_"Chez?"_ Ste's voice quivers a little, it has been a long time since he dialled this number, and will she even remember him.

_"STE?! Oh my god babe I can't believe it's ye!"_ Cheryl remembers, of course she does. How could she forget the love of her brothers' life, the one she broke in two the day she allowed her brother to take the wrap for her so she could go live in a fancy mansion on a fancy estate, with fancy money no doubt. He hopes the crappy garden is overgrown with weeds and looks like a jungle.

_"Hi, it's been a long time I know..."_ He just couldn't forgive her for the longest time that's all. Time is a great healer they say though. He scoffs at that.

_"Oh Ste, it's lovely to hear your voice babe, how have you been?"_ A wreck. Half a person living in a world he's had to cope with through auto pilot. _"I've been good, plodding along like ya do"_

_"I heard about Doug, oh love I am so sorry"_

_"Yeah, must be me eh? I keep losing the men in my life I love"_

_"Ste I need to talk to ye about..." _Cheryl's voice teeters off somewhat, Ste thinks he's got an idea what she was going to say though.

_"Chez be honest with me, have you bought the club back again?"_

_"No love I haven't, why would I?"_

Ste sighs,he was sure he got it right. Was sure it had been Cheryl._ "The club has a new secret buyer and apparently it's someone who has money, unlimited cash flow, so I thought as you are..._

_"Comfortable, I'd want to buy a club in Hollyoaks even though I never live there? No Ste it's not me love, sorry"_

Ste fumbles with the hem of his t shirt, has been the duration of the call, a little piece of stray cotton that has now unravelled half the material. _"I...um...I still miss him. I still..." _A sigh trembles off his lips as he closes his eyes _"He's in my thoughts you know, sometimes"_

_"Yeah babe, he's in my thoughts too"_

_"Has he ever, been in touch, you know just so I know he's ok,safe?"_ He hopes so, still angry with him but he hopes he is safe, untouched in the prison cell he calls home.

_"I'm his next of kin so if anything happened I'd be first to know and he's ok, he's...ok"_ Cheryl's voice breaks and Ste's nerves twitch, what is she not telling him.

_"Sounds like you know for sure Chez? Is there something you're not telling me?"_

_"No babe, I'm not keeping anything from ye"_ It's a lie, Ste knows it right off, but he doesn't challenge. What's the point, just another thing he's been left out of the loop about, he's used to this treatment from Brendan.

_"Right,Whatever__...I'd best go..._ " Ste says tired and done in from trying.

_"Ste! Wait um, ye should come visit? I'd love to see you again" _Cheryl goes quiet then adding _"He still loves ye..."_

_"What?"_ Ste feels his heart practically leap out of his mouth, could it be true, does Brendan still really love him after all this time. He loves him too, so much it kills him everyday he can't be with him. _"Wait, how do you..." _How does Cheryl even know this.

_"I have to go babe, come and see me, real soon, love ye babe,miss ye too"_ Cheryl's voice cracks and sounds like she is fighting tears back the more she speaks.

_"Miss you too Chez"_ He does miss her sometimes, as they were once so close, like a family, the three of them had finally got it right until it was all cruelly taken away. _"And Chez...I still love him too"_

Ste throws the phone across the room and sobs, sliding to his knees. Has Cheryl been visiting him in prison, without even so much as an invite for him? Ste curses himself for once again letting Brendan get into his head. The cold metal that hangs around his neck reminds him how he really feels though. As he rubs it through his finger and thumb Ste makes the decision to stop living in the past, he will never feel any differently about him, but he has to move on at some point. Ste makes himself believe it's the only thing he can do now because it's not like he will ever see Brendan again.

Is it?

* * *

Please Review and let me know what ye all think. :D xx


	2. Chapter 2

Hi to everyone who reviewed liked and followed this story,I wasn't sure anyone would like it, so thank you very much.I hope chapter two is ok too, please review and let me know :D xx

* * *

A Second Chance at Forever

Chapter 2

Brendan wanders into the cell and moves over to the sink gripping a hold of the corners of the basin he looks up at his forever changing reflection. He doesn't recognise the face that stares back at him, face covered in a dark unkempt beard. His moustache isn't defined enough to be visible anymore. He strokes the palm of his hands over the soft hairs angling his chin at the same time.

_"Gonna need a shave if I ever get out of here"_ Brendan speaks to himself; no one else is with him. His thoughts tune to Ste and he hangs his head low shaking it. Since when did he start speaking to himself, the place is making him nuts. He looks up again and wishes his reflection would change to Ste's beautiful face. He remembers his every curve the angle of his mouth when he smiles, and the way he chewed his lip when nervous.

Brendan can't help but smile thinking about Ste, even in this dark place he's trapped inside, with an evil fox to boot, his smiles are always for his Steven. He realises now he's not alone any longer as he hears a light chuckle in the doorway. Brendan rolls his eyes with it, only one person in here laughs like that.

_"Foxy"_

_"Brady"_

Brendan turns to his left and glares at Warren who's leaned up against the cell door, arms folded and eyebrows raised. Brendan suddenly feels like he's losing his touch, didn't even hear him arrive. _"Ye want a photo or something?"_

Warren's slight smirk widens into a grin just winding up Brendan even more. Is it really so much to expect an answer. _"Well?"_

Warren unfolds his arms and wanders into the cell _"Ah so nice of you to care, I am super thanks, can't be the said for you though. You realise they lock people up for talking to themselves?"_

_"I am already locked up ye idiot! And besides, it's only when ye answer yourself, everyone knows that"_ Brendan drawls washing his hands and flicking them off in the direction of Warren who feels the cold water droplets splash over his face and top.

_"OI I just had a shower!"_

_"Yeah? I hope ye remembered not to drop the soap Foxy_" Brendan grinned and felt a towel fly flat on his face.

_"Shurrup you twat, if anyone would drop the soap it's you Brady"_ Warren huffs up to the top bunk, Brendan chucking the towel on the floor and laying down on the bed. They're not unlike children at this point and there's a good half hour silence of stewing between them until Brendan sees Warren's feet teeter of the edge of his bunk.

_"Where did you go this morning anyway?"_ not that he's really bothered, in fact he doesn't even expect a reply. He hears Brendan shuffle on his mattress turning a little.

_"Anger management"_ Brendan sniffs hard folding his arms tightly across his chest. he's been attending allsorts of groups to help his anger, to pass the time. It drags in here for Brendan; hates being cooped up doing nothing with himself. He even does kitchen duty, anything to keep his mind pre occupied.

_"Ah, did you manage to get through the session without sparking out the therapist?"_ Warren can't help it, he has to get a few wind ups in a day at least. He laughs at his own quip, in reality it was a shit joke and Brendan growled in response.

_"Piss off!"_

_"Mate,I don't think the therapy is working"_ Warren smirks and even Brendan can't help but smile, _cocky sod._

_"We just talk Foxy, with our mouths not fists"_ They find another silence engulfs the room like a bad lingering smell. Brendan turns on his side and keeps his arms folded closing his eyes he thinks of Ste, it calms him makes his time pass better with his image. He misses him so much it kills him more each day. He dares to wonder what it would be like if the appeal is successful, would he be alive enough to be the man Ste wants, and would Ste even still want him anyway.

* * *

Tegan has baby Rose in her hands cradling her as she sits down next to Ste on the sofa in the flat. She turns to smile at him and he responds with a grin back peering over to take a look at her beautiful daughter. Ste and Tegan are complete opposite to Ste and Leela, for a start off Tegan likes his company, and treats him like a normal person. Doesn't fly off the handle and have a paddy at everything in the universe at the drop of a hat. Ste has taken to Tegan.

_"Dad says you were upset the other day"_ Tegan speaks as she feeds Rose a bottle of warm milk.

_"Did he? Oh yeah I guess I was with the funeral and when I found...um...this"_ Ste reaches under his top and takes out the shiny cross and dangles it so it pivots around alternating it's directions. He seems mesmerised by it as Tegan watches Ste's expression change.

_"Oh that's really pretty, didn't know you were religious"_

_"I'm not but Brendan is catholic so..."_

_"Who is Brendan Ste?"_

Ste sighs and turns his body towards her crossing his legs. _"It's a long story, so I'll give you the watered down version. We knew each other around two and a half years, and had the most complicated on/off amazingly hot relationship ever"_ Ste shakes his head and sighs looking at Tegan who genuinely looks interested.

_"Brendan and Ste...You know that kinda has a ring to it?" _Tegan saw the smile spread across Ste's face as it lit up and practically beamed light over her. _"Tell me about him then! Is he fit?"_

_"Is he fit?! He's bloody gorgeous, sexy, and Irish. And he has this tache yeah? Oh my god you should see it right, like from the eighties or somet. Proper suits him though"_ Ste looks like he's daydreaming as Tegan turns to look at Ste getting comfy. _"He'll have a beard now I bet"_ Ste giggles thinking about it; he always wanted to kiss Brendan's beard. He remembers when he was released from prison before, and how sexy he looked with it. Tegan is clicking her fingers in front of his face and he suddenly stops his thoughts and looks at her again.

_"OH, he sounds like a right catch! Gorgeous, sexy and Irish huh?"_ Teagan winked

_"Don't get me wrong, we had our ups and downs you know, but we worked through the hard times, it was finally our chance to be together."_ Ste shrugs and looks up at Tegan as she places a hand on Ste's shoulder. _"Will I ever get to meet him?"_ She asks like it's the most normal question in the world.

Ste's smile drops then, and turns back around facing away from Tegan. She places Baby Rose into her carrycot and moves to hug Ste. _"I'm sorry, I upset you?"_

_"He's in prison, for life, for protecting his sister and letting her live her life with Nate. See that's Brendan, once he cares about you, he'll do anything for ya"_ Ste swallows back the sobs but can't stop the tears falling.

_"But...in doing so he had to leave you behind?"_ Tegan watched Ste nod and wipe away his tears.

_"Don't matter, I'll always love him, forever"_

_"I think he will feel the same about you too, can't you visit him babe?"_

_"He won't let me, says I have to get on with my life without him. Stupid idiot he is, doesn't realise he is my life, can't live it without the stupid moustache face"_ Ste laughs through his sobs and leans on to Tegan's shoulder and they hug tightly. Ste feels his heart shatter once more; he wonders how many more times it will keep beating after each time it breaks.

* * *

One Year later

It's late spring now, and the weather is beginning to warm up ready for the coming summer. For Brendan another year inside went relatively quicker than the first, he's made friends, and a reputation enough for the other prisoners to leave him be. He and Warren came to an understanding and have managed to put the past behind them, they still fight and annoy the hell out of each other but it's their way, and it works for them.

A year into his sentence he found out his appeal was going to be heard but that to finalise and prepare would take at least another twelve months if not longer. The judicial system was a slow burner. Brendan occupied himself with different classes, keeping his head down and serving his time. The sleepless nights with thoughts of Steven keeping him sane, he often dreamed of them together if he ever left prison. It was a dream he wished would come true.

So when he is visited by the overly expensive brief one day after his second term and told the appeal had been accepted his world turned upside down. He walks to the canteen in a daze, it's lunchtime and his stomach is rumbling telling him he needs to eat. Normally Brendan would be all over that, and eat enough for two. Now though as he tries to process his thoughts, he doesn't entertain the idea of food. Warren is sat at one of the tables chatting with some other inmates when he sees Brendan acting weirder than usual. He frowns and shouts him over to join them.

_"What the hells up with you?"_ Warren asks settling back down at the table. Brendan sits opposite and pushes the food tray away and folds his arms on the table. The whole table notices Brendan's odd behaviour.

_"Just not hungry Foxy"_

_"Not hungry? Right something is defiantly wrong, Brady spill the beans mate"_ Warren replies watching Brendan's tray get poached by the other prisoners, if it's not nailed down it's gone in seconds.

When Brendan laughs as an answer Warren half expects the world to implode at the miracle_."The appeal has gone through Foxy, ye looking at a free man"_ Brendan grins so wide it scares Warren and he leans back in his chair in response.

_"Jesus, ya frightening when ya do that, pack it in!"_ Warrens words only make Brendan laugh more and when the hustle and bustle of the canteen begins to shush and gazes are concentrated on him, Warren gets them both up and walks them to their cell quickly.

_"That's good news for ya then, when ya off?"_ Warren holds Brendan up on his un steady legs, moving him to his bed to sit, Warren leans against the bunk and looks down at him.

_"I have to wait for the paperwork to be sorted, then come Monday..."Brendan shakes his head in disbelief "I just can't believe it"_

_"I can see that mate, ya acting like a grinning idiot"_

_"Jealous Foxy? Never seen a green fox before, must be a new species_"

_"Bloody funny ain't ya? I'm glad ya going, so I don't have to look at that ugly mush"_ Warren adds leaving the cell. Brendan smirks in response. He reckons he'll miss the twat more than he realised, not that he'd ever admit to it.

Brendan nervously calls Cheryl, heart racing against his chest sweat forming on the palm he holds the receiver in. When Cheryl finally answers he almost forgets to speak. His breathing continues to move down the phone though. If he doesn't speak soon his sister will think it's a crank call from some weirdo. He pulls himself together.

_"Hello? Who's there?!"_ Cheryl's voice crackles with scepticism

_"It's me Chez"_

_"Brendan? Oh my god. Babe, are ye ok?"_ her answer lifts Brendan's spirits, she is always so happy to hear his voice. _"__I'm being released Chez, the appeal went through" _Brendan turns away from the inmates crowding behind him and talking noisily placing his mouth a little closer to the receiver

_"What?"_ Cheryl gasps and goes quiet, not quite believing what she's heard.

_"Chez? Are ye still there?"_ Brendan tries to hurry the call along when he hears the impatient yells behind him.

_"Yes, but...why the hell are ye calling me and not Ste?"_ If Cheryl knows it's the natural thing to do then why not him? He wants to, but needs a couple of days to get his head together.

_"I am going to contact him. Can I come and stay at yours, just a day or two is all I ask of ye, I promise then I will go and see Steven"_

_Cheryl can be heard sighing heavy, giving in "Just tell me when to come and pick ye up"_

_"Monday"_

_"Its Saturday Bren! Oh, right I'm gonna go and sort tickets, I'll see ye Monday."  
_

* * *

Ireland

Cheryl is shaking when she places the receiver down, her shocked expression alerts Nate to get up and walk over to her. As he touches her arm she jumps a mile making them both jolt in surprise. Nate guides her to the sofa and kneels down in front of her.

_"Chez, what is it? You've gone white as a sheet love"_ Nate touches over her cheek rousing her back into the room again.

_"It's our Bren, he's being released"_

_"Oh my god, that's fantastic news! We have to tell Ste, he's going to be..."_

_"No, Nate we can't. Brendan doesn't want to tell him yet, just for a couple of days he says"_

_"What, that's stupid though, they've been waiting to be together for gods sake!_" Nate stands up and begins to pace the room, Cheryl fears the carpet will be worn if he carries on the way he is.

_"I know, and I will try to change his mind, just for now, Ste doesn't find out ok?"_ Cheryl sighs hearing her words, it's so stupid, but she has no choice, so for the moment she will respect her brother's wishes. _"I am going to pick him up on Monday, he says he wants to come here for the two days"_

Nate shrugged and nodded in agreement _"Course that's fine, still think he should tell Ste, he was broken when Brendan went inside"  
_

* * *

Chester

_"I'm going to Ireland_" Ste announced to the packed deli and Sinead who was struggling with the many customers who had come in from nowhere. Sinead glanced at Ste incredulous and held her hands on her hips.

_"Really?"_ She huffed _"How nice for you! Now..." she gestured her arms around the queue of people "A little help perhaps?"_ Ste realised nodding profusely and grabbing his apron on, Ste helped alleviate the lunchtime rush easily. They both sighed heavy leaning on the counter and looking at each other and laughing.

_"Wow, that was nuts!"_ Sinead cried pulling off her apron _"I need to put me feet up Ste_"

Ste shook his head watching her sit on the sofa and kick her feet up. He brings them a coffee each and a cake settles them down on the table and mirrors her, kicking his own feet up grinning.

_"So"_ She asks sheepishly grabbing the cake _"Ireland eh? What's going on Ste?"_

_"I don't know, I just have this feeling Cheryl is hiding something from me you know?"_ Ste remembers her strange voice on the phone and Cheryl did say he should go and visit her _"I have to investigate"_

_"Like Sherlock Holmes? You are going to need a Watson?"_ Ste knows Sinead is hinting now, and he considers it, not wanting to travel alone.

_"Maybe...but who's going to look after this place?"_ Maybe his idea wasn't thought out too well after all.

Sinead has a brainwave though_ "You've loads of new sisters, how about that gobby cow Leela, she can do it?"_

_"Hmm, you noticed that too huh?"_ Ste knows at a glance of Sinead's obvious expression, he grins in response. He wonders just how much of an arduous task it will be to get Leela on side to even consider helping him.

_"Hard not too the mouth on her"_ Sinead crams the cake in her mouth and tries to speak sending crumbs all over Ste. _"You'll never know unless you try"_

_"Jesus, close ya mouth when ya chewin will ya!"_ Ste brushes the crumbs on the floor grabbing his coffee and cooling the liquid before sipping some down.

_"WOT?"_ Sinead cups her hand under her chin and catches the remainder of the cake watching Ste shake his head. _"Never mind, you can come, just don't eat on the flight over and embarrass me"_ Ste laughed and then settled back to think properly, deciding not to warn or inform Chez he was going, a surprise tactic would hopefully work better, he knew she was keeping something from him about Brendan, and he was determined to find out what.

* * *

_"You gonna take me with ya Brady?"_ Warren was leaning up against their cell bunk watching Brendan wash his face, trying to wake himself up from the shock he won't be in here much longer. His heart feels differently, seems to have sped up to a dangerous rhythm. Brendan feels light headed as he splashes more cool water over himself and breathes a long sigh.

_"And why would I want to do that Foxy?"_ Brendan stopped what he was doing looking back through the mirror at Warren shrugging. Was it even a serious question, and even if he was being serious, its not like he has any way of tucking Warren into a suitcase with him.

_"Dunno, just thought as we're mates now, ya might want to help me escape"_ Warren strokes over his beard mulling things over. Brendan could swear he sees sadness in his eyes, but then again he was always a sly fox, it's probably nothing.

_"Foxy, there is no way on earth I'd jeopardise more time inside; I need to get back to living my life"_

_"With Ste?"_

_"Yes, with Steven, eventually"_

_"You will tell him you're out wont ya? Don't leave the poor guy waiting any longer"_

_"Not ye as well"_ Brendan is surprised that Warren even cares _"Chez keeps on at me too. I just need a couple of days, make myself presentable, I look like shit!"_ He feels like it too, needs to be presentable before seeing Ste again.

_"Yeah well I won't argue with ya there you do look like shit, but no change there is it!"_ Warren belly laughs as Brendan resists the urge to punch him in the gob. Warren rolls his eyes and climbs onto the top bunk and lies down.

_"Well, if ya won't help me escape there only one thing left to do isn't there?"_

_"And what's that Foxy?"_ Brendan clenches his fists tightly by his side expecting some sort of fight, instead he's pleasantly surprised.

"_Wish ya luck out there, and err remember how I looked after you in here, had your back, ya owe me Brady, and one day I'll be out to collect"_

_"Whatever Foxy, just keep your head down and do your time"_ Brendan moves to leave the room and looks back _"Ye can have my lawyer, he's the best"_ Warren nods in a way of a thank you and Brendan leaves the cell for the last time.

Brendan collects his bits and pieces from the day he first arrived and puts on his suit trousers and shirt. He already feels better, being back in his clothes. He leaves through the gates and sees Cheryl waiting for him. He can see she is over the moon and excited, he feels a pain shoot through his heart Ste isn't there too, but that's his own doing, no one else's. He has no idea if Ste would have been there if he'd known anyway.

Cheryl wraps her arms tightly around Brendan's body and squeezes the life out of him wiping her tears away and constantly saying "I'm sorry" into his ear. Brendan knows she is, but as her brother it was his place to protect her, he would have always taken the blame no matter what. Brendan holds her back, hoping it's a good way of expressing that to her.

They get in the car and Cheryl drives as Brendan stares at the world whizzing past the passenger window. His thoughts are still full of Ste, and how he is, what he will be doing right now. He looks at the clock on the dashboard, it's late morning,and he'll be in the deli, serving customers no doubt. All he has to do is say and Cheryl will take him there, take him to see his beautiful Steven. He needs a distraction so fiddles with the radio, tuning it through every station, doesn't know any of the songs, he sighs and leaves it when he hears Cheryl grumble at the side of him.

Brendan can feel her eyes burning into the side of him like sun through a magnifying glass; hear the jingle of her necklace as she flicks her gaze from the road ahead to him sat curled up in on himself facing away. Brendan doesn't want this converse he just wants to go to Ireland have a couple of days to unwind, find the correct head space. Buy a new suit, something more presentable for when he sees Ste again, wants to look sharp for him, remind Ste of the man he fell for, and spend his life making it up to him.

Cheryl's had enough of the silent treatment she glances back at Brendan for the hundredth time to try and get his attention before she presses the car horn and makes Brendan shake from his thoughts and look up quickly _"Wha?..."_ Brendan looks out through the windshield quickly half expecting to see some animal in the headlights, but the road ahead is clear and they're still driving. _"Chez!"_

_"Ye expect me to allow this silent treatment to go on then? I don't think so Bren"_

Brendan sighs and rolls his eyes, here we go he thinks. Shocked Cheryl managed it this long without saying something._ "What do ye want me to say? I've been in prison and it's been a blast? Well it hasn't"_ He diverts the subject, his subtly is laughable but he needs to try.

_"That's not what I meant and ye know it, stubborn fuck"_

_"Oh nice language Chez, thought ye were a lady of the manor now?_

_"I am, and as such I call the shots, we're going to Hollyoaks" _Cheryl replies and turns off the road they're on and drives towards Chester.

Brendan sits up quickly and looks at Cheryl, he can see the determination in her eyes _"NO, Chez I can't see him like this look at the state of me, these clothes are years old!"_

_"Fine, we'll stop off on the way and buy ye a new suit, another hour or so won't harm. Then you're going to take that man of yours in your arms and never let go ye hear?"_ Cheryl's won the argument before Brendan can even answer, she flicks her hair in his direction feeling pleased with herself. He hates how she's always right, or at least makes sure she is.

_"Jesus, do I even have a choice? And make sure it's a decent store"_ Brendan grumbles and Cheryl squeals. Deep down in his stomach the pesky butterflies begin to awaken and he can't help but feel excited, seeing Ste again is all he has dreamt about all this time. He just hopes it's the right thing to do, Ste doesn't even know he's out of prison. Or how Ste will react to seeing him. Brendan feels nervous and strokes his forehead and dances his fingers on his twitching leg. Cheryl's hand comes to rest on top of it and squeezes in reassurance. They glance at each other and Cheryl's smile convinces him he's doing the right thing.

The store is a good one, and Brendan manages to find a sharp deep grey suit, white shirt with red sleeves and collar. He makes sure it's fitted so it exemplified his every curve. Brendan hit the gym most days and has defined spectacular muscles, ripped abs and toned thighs that would crack any walnut. Brendan looks in the mirror and nods, he does looks better, he fingers around his neck, where the shirt lays open half way down his chest, he's still missing something he knows he cant have. Maybe one day he'll replace it.

_"Ye look good babe"_ Cheryl looks at Brendan and smiles _"Ye ready?"_

_"Should we call ahead, make sure he wants to see me?"_ Brendan is suddenly so nervous again it creeps through his every pore. It ails him, and feels the need to sit down for a minute. What the hell is wrong with him?

_"Nah! Imagine his face when he sees ye!"_ Cheryl beams happily and rushes into the car.

Brendan smiles then, he can't wait to see his face either, even if it is angry he will still be the most beautiful man he's ever known. Brendan decides then it's a good idea. He gets up, albeit a little shaky and makes his way back to the car with more confidence.

* * *

Ste is packing a suitcase, manages to fold everything neat and in a perfect pile, by the time he makes it so the suitcase can actually close he knows he'll need an iron when he gets to Cheryl's. Ste is excited about going to Ireland, hasn't been for a while, well Dublin anyway. He thinks he might stop off there before he heads home, if it won't be too painful.

There's a knock at the door and its Sinead who's stood there looking a little sheepish at Ste. Ste raises his eyebrows at her as she barges past and settles down arms folded on the sofa looking up at Ste sadly. _"I can't come babe, I am so sorry"_ Ste deflates a little and sits down hard next to her.

_"Oh, why not?"_

_"I can't get anyone to have Katy, and Mum and Tony have their hands full with the twins and Finn at the moment"_ Sinead sighs and holds her head in her hands. _"I can accompany you to the airport if ya like though? I can look after the deli too, so I will keep an eye on Leela"_ She prods him in the ribs playfully making Ste giggle a little and nod in agreement.

Sinead smiles _"Shame I'm gonna miss the party though"_

_"Party? Sinead, this is not a holiday, nor a party!"_ Ste sighs as her smile fades far too quickly. _"Sorry, it's just that I am going to see Cheryl, and find out what she's keeping from me you know?"_

_"About Brendan?"_ Sinead presses Ste for more information, knowing Ste needs to get it off his chest at some point.

Ste nods silently and moves to find his plane ticket and passport _"I will only be a couple of days; I don't think I could stomach any longer to be honest. I love Cheryl but forgiving her is just too hard for me to do"_

_"Forgive her for what Ste?"_ Sinead walks over to Ste her face contorted in confusion.

_"Oh, something that happened a couple years ago, it's nothing"_ Ste shuts up about the subject then, he knows he has to keep the truth quiet.

The taxi beeps the horn to let them know its outside and they gather up Ste's suitcase and bundle themselves into the car. The driver takes them to John Lennon Airport in Liverpool and they sit together in the waiting room. Ste plays with the cross around his neck and let's his mind wander on the only thoughts that make him happy. He wonders where Brendan is right now, is he in his cell laid on the bed, or maybe outside. Is he safe, does he even think about him? Ste's thoughts soon turn to torture, so when Sinead walks over with a hot drink for them, Ste takes it in gratitude.

_"Hey, that necklace, its new isn't it?"_ Sinead sits down next to Ste crossing her legs and leans into Ste smoothing the tips of her fingers over it. _"isn't that..."_

_"Brendan's? Yeah it is. It was found in the flat rubble after the explosion"_ Ste sighed and managed a strained smile.

_"Oh right, well I never knew it was in there, it's nice you are wearing it"_ Sinead flicks through a glossy magazine she's found on the seat next to her pointing to the clothes in it she likes to Ste. He's trying to look interested, but he struggles to concentrate on anything other than Brendan since he found the cross. It's like he's with him in spirit or something, Ste shakes off the odd feeling coming back into the room again.

_"It keeps him close you know? All I have left of him."_ Ste wipes a tear that surprised him off his cheek and shakes his head quickly tucking the cross into his top.

Sinead holds Ste close in her out stretched arm and kisses his forehead _"I'm sorry Ste, I didn't know how much he meant to you"_

_"He's my other half,Sinead and I'll never be complete without him"_ Ste takes in a deep breath and fills his lungs with it before releasing a loud sigh. The tanoy beeps and his flight number is announced. They share a smile and hug each other close. Sinead wishes Ste luck in his quest to find out the truth, adding she will be help look after the deli while he is away. Ste feels relief knowing his business will be in safe hands.

He makes his way to the ticket attendant and hands her his ticket glancing back at Sinead one last time and waving. Ste swallows deeply and enters the door for the flight to Ireland.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all your lovely reviews and comments for this story, always enjoy reading them.

It's been a year since those amazing Stendan Dublin scenes, and I still miss them like crazy. Reason I decided to write this story, hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please review and let me know. xx

* * *

A Second Chance at Forever

Chapter 3

The flight is a relatively smooth journey, Ste blinks and watches out of the plane window as it descends into the air and the runway changes from fluffy white clouds to the bluest sky. It settles calm over him seeing the tranquil sight, leaning his head against the window he sighs and closes his eye's. His thoughts amalgamate into visions of Brendan. His heart aches for him so much at times he can barely breathe with the pain it causes. All he can think is how they should be together and happy, he wonders if the universe is just out to get them.

Ste would give anything to see him again, to feel his touch under the curved pads of his fingertips. Or to be touched and held by Brendan himself, he's missed his strong arms, the rough of his hungry kisses and the tickle his moustache bristles had over his lips. Ste only moves from the window when a flight attendant offers him a beverage, and he opts for an alcoholic drink mainly to steady his nerves. He hasn't seen Cheryl since he visited after Brendan got sent down. He figures as far as visits go; this one wouldn't be plain sailing by any means.

He drinks it quickly and it's harsh and tight down his throat like its being held and constricted. The lump formed there really becoming a hindrance. The flight attendant asks Ste if he's alright and if she can help him with anything, he wishes it was that simple. The only person that can help is miles away incarcerated for something he didn't even do. Ste rests his head on the side and closes his eyes, doesn't want to think anymore so gives in to sleep now. When he wakes again they've landed and he makes his way off the plane and through the airport to collect his bag.

He walks out of the airport and climbs into a taxi giving directions to Cheryl's home, the vast estate she shares with Nate. The weather has turned bitterly cold now, the sky turned from his favourite blue into a dirty grey. Ste shivers upon settling down in the black back seat, happy the driver noticed his coldness and blasted on the heater. His skin prickled as the cold on his body spread to warmth and he settled comfier into the creaking leather, the friendly driver making idle chit chat that Ste felt compelled to adhere too, about where he was from because of his accent, and whether the trip was business or pleasure. What a question to be asked he thought to himself. What was pleasure again? Ste had almost forgotten what that word meant nowadays.

Eventually they had arrived at the wrought iron gates and they drove up the huge driveway to the mansion estate, the grounds were vast, trees and acres of green lush lawns spanned out both sides of the taxi, he felt like royalty, the place was so grand. He was a little disappointed the weeds he had envisioned were nowhere to be seen, the place was picture perfect. _Typical_. As Ste paid the driver and walked up to the door he sighed briefly, before taking a long breath of extra oxygen into his lungs to give him some borrowed strength.

Ste knocked on the door which boomed in echo inside the building, adding a few extra in case they were at the other side of the house. A stranger answered, dressed in a tight fit butler type suit and Ste introduced himself as a family friend. A family friend who just never actually visited he thought to himself as the older gentleman greeted him inside to the large reception area.

Ste waited a while until Nate came bounding through smiling with an outstretched arm and took Ste's hand shaking it vigorously. _"Ste! Wow, erm...so good to see you, please take a weight off"_ Nate gestured to another room which was a oversized lounge. Ste agreed and sat down looking around at the door expecting Cheryl to walk through any moment. _"Erm, Where's Chez?"_

Nate became increasingly nervous then, he couldn't tell Ste the truth could he? And he knew Cheryl would be back with Brendan soon, he had to get rid of Ste. Nate felt terrible and began to bite his nails, anything to stop his mouth from blurting out the truth he so desperately wanted to tell Ste. He thought about Brendan's wishes and that of his wife's and cursed the both of them in his mind. He was glad Ste couldn't see the internal battle he was having with himself.

Ste leaned forward intrigued. _"Nate, what's wrong?"_ They were interrupted by the butler again and Nate was called away. Ste moved over to a drinks cabinet and made himself a drink, the insides of his mouth had dried up and he needed to wet his pallet quickly. Why did he feel like he was in the middle of a huge conspiracy? He'd never felt so suspicious in his life, he mentally wrote _'mind reader'_ to his list of genie wishes.

Nate returned once again seemingly in a new frame of mind. _"Ah,I see you've got a drink! Lovely, let me get myself one will you?"_ Nate poured a drink downing it quickly then pouring another one before settling down opposite Ste and smiling in a really creepy way that had Ste feeling very awkward.

_"OK then, so Chez?"_ Ste eyeballed the door working out how fast a getaway would actually take if he so needed one. Under one minute he reasoned, if he didn't trip up over the huge faux tiger rug placed at his feet. He winced at the sight of it.

_"Yeah about that, Ste, she isn't here. Chez is erm...away. Seems you've had a wasted journey, I'm so sorry"_ Nate stood up as if to quicken Ste to leave and he suddenly felt he was being kept in the dark again and was now quite frankly pissed off at being treated so badly. He felt his hands ball into tightened fists by his side; he never wanted to punch someone more right now.

_"You know what? I am sick of this, I flew here, and it wasn't cheap, to see you and Cheryl and I thought I was welcome here?"_ Ste stood up and grabbed hold of his bag, edging around the stupid rug. _"I think its time I just put the past behind me, tell Cheryl she wont ever hear from me again"_

Nate watched Ste walking out of the room and he cursed himself for his stupid tact, he couldn't tell Ste the truth because he'd been told to keep schtum about Brendan's release. He hurried after him. He wanted to make it up somehow.

_"Let me at least get you a hotel for tonight yeah?"_ Nate was digging himself a fancy new hole now, all he needed to do was jump in it and fill it in.

_"Get lost Nate, ya jumped up twat, I wish I'd never come here"_ Ste swore under his breath walking outside and slamming the door to. Fishing out his phone he fought back the tears and dialled another taxi. He asked the driver to take him to a hotel and once he'd got there he jumped onto the bed and curled the sheets around his body as the tears fell soaking the pillow.

* * *

Brendan and Cheryl were sat in the car in Hollyoaks just staring at the deli. They didn't move and Cheryl continuously kept flicking her gaze from it and back to Brendan. He was stuck to his seat like he'd sat on a tube of super glue and it had set under his arse. There was no moving him. Brendan gripped hold of his knees with whitening knuckles and his heart beat sporadically inside his chest. He managed to glance up at Cheryl who gestured to the deli _"Babe, ye gotta do this sometime. I know it's hard but, Ste's in there"_

_"I know Chez, I'm just worried he will reject me, and after all this time I couldn't bare it"_ Brendan's breathing trembled as he took a deep breath and gained some composure opening the car door and slamming it shut. Taking one last look at Cheryl who placed her thumbs up at him. Brendan stood tall and shoved his shoulders back making his way into the deli. There were a few customers in so he waited until they had gone and walked up to the counter. A young woman was stood there who looked like she was chewing a bee, face like thunder. _"Well?!"_

Brendan raised his eyebrows at her and cleared his throat _"Steven, I am here to see Steven"_

_"Oh well he's not here! Bloody swanned off and left me to help look after the place, like I don't have anything better to do!"_

_"Wow, you're a right peach ain't ye? Can ye at least tell me where he is then?"_ Who is this woman he thought to himself, Brendan hopes he never finds out.

Leela answers in a monotone voice_ "No"_

_"OK, is there someone else I can speak too as ye are the rudest person I've ever had the misfortune to meet"_ Brendan widened his eyes at the cocky woman who leaned back against the wall folding her arms. He was surprised Ste had hired such a person to serve the public.

_"I doubt that"_ Leela spoke spitefully leaning back to the kitchen _"Sinead! Can ya come out here, customer that fell out of the 8o's is unsatisfied"_

_"Oh for god's sake Leela, that's the third customer today! Can you at least...Oh my god"_ Sinead's jaw dropped seeing Brendan stood there, looking a little older but still managed to own the suit he was wearing. Sinead grabbed his arm before he gave Leela a piece of his mind she'd never forget and took him outside. Cheryl saw what was happening and exited the car to join them.

_"What the hell are you doing here?!"_ Sinead gasped holding her hands out in front of her; she was shocked and kept thinking about where Ste was and how she could contact him.

_"Look I haven't time for a catch up Sinead, I am looking for Steven, and do ye know where he is"_

_"Yes I bloody do!"_ Sinead thinks this whole mess is a big wind up now.

_"What's going on here?"_ Cheryl walks up to them looking intrigued.

_"Sinead was about to divulge where Steven is"_ Brendan turned back to Sinead _"Well?"_

Sinead sighs heavy and feels bad she's about to crush Brendan's obvious excitement to see Ste _"Ireland...visiting you Cheryl"_

Cheryl gasped and grabbed hold of her phone quickly making a call to Nate, Brendan faltered on his feet.

_"Why is he visiting Chez?"_

_"He thinks Cheryl is hiding something from him, and now I see she is hiding a LOT from him!"_ Sinead hits Brendan on the arm in anger then _"Why would you do this too him huh? You have no idea what he's gone through recently"_

Brendan has regret in his face as he rubs his arm and looks back at Sinead _"Have ye got his number? Sinead please, I need to find him and tell him that I..."_ Truly regret that day in the hospital so much, and wish I'd never asked him to move on with his life, because I barely survived without him.

_"Love him?"_ Sinead asks with a pronounced tone _"It better be that because if it isn't leave now Brendan and never come back, I know he'd never handle seeing you again if you were to say anything else"_ Sinead points her finger in warning at Brendan, and he can't help but smile a little knowing Ste has someone who cares so much for him.

_"I love him more than anything, of course that's what I'd tell him, why ye think I'm stood here?"_ It's certainly not for his health that's for sure, he feels the icy wind blast through the village and cool at his suit, it makes him shiver slightly and shuffle his feet.

Cheryl comes rushing over to them, replacing her phone in her bag and cursing. Her face says it all, she's saddened and Brendan's heart sinks realising it. _"Bren I am sorry! Nate didn't know things had changed babe!"_

Brendan looks at Cheryl with desperate eyes, worried what she is going to say. He grabs hold of her arms _"Chez what's happened? Please tell me he is still at yours?"_

_"Nate told him to leave...he's gone love. I am so sorry"  
_

* * *

Ste wakes up, it's dark in the room and he for a moment has no idea where he is and it's confusing him. He stretches and yawns cracking the last remnants of his stiffening bones loose. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he walks over to the light switch and basks the room in light. He sighs and remembers where he is and why he's there. He saddens and curses himself for going in the first place, such a stupid fool,and the way he was treated at Cheryl's upset him more than he cares to admit.

He looks at the time and its late now, and Ste wonders if it's too late to book a flight plus he's not really tired anymore now. Ste's hungry though as his stomach growls loudly, so decides to pop out for a bite to eat somewhere. He goes to fetch his bag and rummages through it can't find his phone which he thinks is odd, until it hits him, he must have left it in the taxi. He was so distressed and upset he raced out of the taxi and into the hotel wanting to get away from the world outside.

_"So stupid!"_ Ste curses himself. There's nothing he can do about it now, so he grabs the laptop in his room and books travel to Dublin. It's the only place he's been here that he feels he knows, and he remembers the hotel and surrounding areas, they're mapped out into his brain as one of his most treasured of memories. Ste packs up his bag and grabs his coat and wallet making his way out and off to destination Dublin. The flight doesn't take long, and he was lucky to get a cancellation so late in the day. Perhaps it was fate. It's like his feet and head are separated as they just do the walking for him and then he sees it, his heart beats so quickly Ste wonders if it'll burst out of his chest.

Ste stands there and watches people walk over the bridge. It feels too surreal watching it from a distance, he doesn't want to walk over it, can't physically walk over there. Not without Brendan with him, it wouldn't feel right. Ste instinctively thumbs over Brendan's cross again and wishes so hard it gives him heart ache. He wishes Brendan could be there with him. He can't ever be though, he's inside a prison cell, and where he'll remain for many years to come. It breaks his heart and Ste closes his eyes holding his head down. Fighting back the sobs. He turns away from the bridge and instead makes his way to the hotel he once stayed at. He prays it won't be this hard going there too.

Ste arrives at the hotel and takes a deep breath; it's not as bad as he first thought and books himself in to a room, a different room from last time he is thankful for. Ste makes his way up and drops off his bags before heading back out to pick up something to eat. He ends up in the pub Brendan took him too, _Grogans_. He orders a Guinness and settles down at a table alone and takes a sip. It still tastes rank, but he still persists taking smaller and smaller mouthfuls each time squinting his eyes at the awful taste it has. How on earth Brendan ever drank this he'll never know, he wasn't kidding when he said it was an acquired taste. _Yak_.

_"Shoulda got ye a dainty half glass"_ Ste smiles thinking of their conversation and how Brendan took the piss out of him. He can smile about it now though; he always was a cheeky sod. Ste giggles loudly and people stare at him as they walk by. He doesn't care though. They were both happy here, why can't he go back in time to those days again, and have Brendan sat opposite him, he'd take the ribbing over the size of his glass now, he wouldn't give a damn.

* * *

Brendan and Cheryl are at odds with each other on the way to the airport, Brendan is mad at her because she'd told Nate to keep quiet about Brendan's release. Problem was, it was on his orders to do so. Brendan had specifically asked for a couple of days in Ireland before returning to Ste, so in reality he had no room to complain.

Cheryl pouted and looked angrily at the open road driving along not even looking at Brendan. He knew she was mad though, the tension in the car was thick and even the sharpest of knives would struggle to cut through it. They eventually got to the airport and tickets to Ireland and Cheryl's place. They sat down heavy on the seats in the waiting room a few seats apart as Cheryl was making a point of not speaking to Brendan.

_"Jesus Chez can we get past this now please, I am worn out. I spent years inside, the last thing I want is to fight with ye"_ Brendan sighed rubbing at his forehead and constantly thinking of Ste. Where had he gone, and why had Nate let him go so easily? Brendan would've held him down and made sure he hadn't of left.

Cheryl sighed and nodded in agreement, she didn't want to argue either _"Ok Bren, we can talk, but babe, ye can't blame us for this situation. Ye wanted to be all bloody secretive, instead of telling Ste ye were getting out! Ye so stubborn some times I s..."_

_"CHEZ! Don't ye think I already know this? I am already regretting it, he could be anywhere! We have tried calling him and nothing, phone switched off, or most probably ignoring ye. Can't bloody blame him can ye?"_

The tannoy calls them for their flight and they make their way on board, the whole time Brendan thinks of Ste and wishes he could hear his thoughts of him. Sitting down on the seats Brendan feels so tired and ends up sleeping the flight journey. The taxi to Cheryl's place is again quiet, Brendan's thoughts still busy. Nate answers the door at the house and Brendan can't help himself. Grabbing Nate by the scruff of his neck he pushes him against the door hard, Cheryl shouting in his ear for him to stop.

_"How could ye turn Steven away?!"_ Brendan seethes into his face _"Ye know what he is to me, how much he means!"_

Nate swallowed deeply looking back into Brendan's angry eyes _"Brendan I am sorry, the last I knew we were keeping your release from Ste, by the time Cheryl told me different he had left in a taxi for a hotel"_

Brendan searched Nate's eyes _"Which hotel? WHICH HOTEL NATE"_

_"I don't know! I saw the taxi that's..."_

_"Tell me the taxi firm, now"_

Nate tells Brendan who calls up the taxi company, turns out they have a phone belonging to the said person Brendan is asking about. Brendan explains they are partners and that Ste has been looking for his phone. Brendan arranges for the same driver to pick him up with the phone for an extra tip. Asking Cheryl for a short term loan Brendan kisses her goodbye and leaves in the taxi that took Ste to the hotel he stayed at.

* * *

_"The man who had this phone, can ye take me to the hotel he was at please? I need to return this too him"_ Brendan is sat back on the back seat of the taxi Ste was in earlier. He palms at his phone in his sweaty hands and looks up at the driver in the mirror as he agrees to drive him there.

_"Thank ye for doing this"_ Brendan speaks to the driver on the way to the hotel, he knows it's a big ask. _"What's your name?"_

The driver looks through the mirror and speaks _"Alan O'Hara, at your service"_ The man replied in a thick Irish accent tilting his cap at Brendan. _"He seemed upset, on the way back? He was crying, I mean I didn't like to say anything to him of course"_

_"He was?"_ Brendan closes his eyes and curses, if only he hadn't been so stubborn and just contacted Steven in the first place, he wouldn't be in this crazy situation.

Brendan looks at the phone and presses menu and a picture of Leah and Lucas comes up making him smile. They've changed loads since he last saw them, he wonders if they would even remember him now. The taxi jolts to a halt and Brendan pays the driver exiting the car. He rushes into the reception area.

_"Please, I am looking for a man who checked in here? Steven Hay?"_ Brendan asked the receptionist breathlessly desperate to see him. He watches the woman type on the keyboard and it seems to take her forever to type his name, he gets impatient.

_"Please, it's important I see him, it's been years, please"_ Brendan tries to hold back the crack in his voice but it's too raw for him, he wishes he'd just told Ste he was being released, he's never felt so helpless. His heart sinks when the woman explains Ste has checked out of the hotel. Brendan looks so broken the receptionist takes pity on him and breaks the rules.

_"Right, look I'm not meant to do this but...before Mr Hay checked out he booked travel"_ The receptionist explains as Brendan looks up at her hopefully.

_"Where? Please tell me where he went?"_

_"Dublin_"

Brendan feels his knees weaken and he grips hard over the reception desk. His knuckles whiten and the woman looks concerned for him walking around and grabbing him by the arm she leads him over to a seat and kneels down in front of him, resting her hand on his knee.

_"Hey, how about I book you the same travel eh? To the same hotel he asked for?"_

_"I already know where he is"_ Brendan laughs with joy and swallows the lump in his throat _"He's at our place"_ Brendan's voice becomes a whisper.

_"Shall I book it then, the travel?"_ The woman asks as Brendan nods his head.

_"Yes, please book it, I need to find him, I have already wasted far to much time"_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all, Thank you for your comments and reviews for this story, I always appreciate them.  
Sorry for the delay, hugely busy this time of year. I hope you like this next chapter. xx

* * *

A Second Chance at Forever

Chapter 4

Ste drinks as much of the thick black liquid he can muster. He can't stomach any more of its taste now, and really only bought it to remind himself of a happier moment in his life. Ste leans over the table and tips the remainder of the drink away and stands up moving away from the metal table and chair and checks the time with the help of a passer by. It's getting late but as there are some more places he wants to visit he makes his mind up there and then that he will stay one more night, he has to try and visit the pier again. Ste knows it won't be easy but as this will be the last time he visits Ireland or indeed Dublin, he best make the most of it.

Ste walks back to the hotel and stands leaning at the reception desk. He yawns as he is now feeling sleepy, and the thought of his warm bed appealing. Waiting for the snobby receptionist to hurry up chatting away on the phone. Ste strums his fingers on the desk in sequence and tries to get her attention. The woman holds up a finger to Ste and with the sounds of silence she tells him to wait a moment. Ste sighs; all he wants to do is rest his head on the pillow and sleep. He gives up waiting and looks around noting the bathroom, he walks into it making sure the door slams loudly behind him.

* * *

Brendan wraps his thick coat around his body, the cold hits him in icy waves as he lands in Dublin. Brendan looks around and smiles, he knows that Steven is here, he can practically feel his presence like they have this unspoken connection that's always been there. Whenever Brendan was working in the club and Steven had turned up, his body just told him, his mind always spoke in a quiet knowledge that said to look up, or behind him, and every time without fail Steven would be there. Smile on his face, a cheeky grin or a pout if he was in a mood with him. Brendan smiled at his thoughts; perhaps it was just a case of knowing he was here in Dublin that was making him feel this way.

He makes his way to the taxi rank and its dark out now, the stars shine like pinpricks in a black satin sheet across the sky. They all twinkle and glow with the night's frost, he looks up at the beautiful sight and wonders Steven is looking at them too. Brendan gets in a taxi and tells the driver the hotel address, settles back on the seat and leans his head back gently. He's beginning to feel tired now, and knows with the lateness of the hour Ste will probably be tucked up in bed. If he could wish for anything right now it would to be with Steven, warm in bed and holding on tighter than ever. He pushes his head up off the seat and tells the driver to hurry up.

At the hotel Brendan rushed to the reception and asks the woman behind the desk to help him find Steven. However this receptionist isn't as forth coming and refuses to break the rules for him, won't say if a 'Steven Hay' is even in the hotel or not. It frustrates Brendan and he sighs looking at Ste's phone and the photo of Leah and Lucas again. He knows in his heart Steven is still staying here in the hotel. Brendan instead books a room and asks to be shown the bar. He wants a drink to steady his nerves, just a quick one before he retires to bed. As he sits at the bar there's not many people in there, asking for some Jameson's he circles the glass in his hand and lets the liquid circuit the rim a few times before gulping it down in one go. He coughs at its harsh heat and prays Steven will be at one of the places they visited tomorrow. Outside in reception however Brendan has no idea how close his beloved Steven actually is.

Ste comes out of the bathroom in the folly and walks back to the receptionist; he is pleased to see she is now finally free to give him his key. Ste glances at the bar doors suddenly,not knowing quite why,he doesn't feel like having another drink. Ste shrugs off the feeling he has and gives his room number, she passes the key over and looks at him in a strange way, like she knows something he doesn't. Ste thinks the woman just has major attitude problems and snatches the key off her and takes the lift to the floor he's staying on. He pushes back against the mirrored walls and watches the doors close and the the elevator hums as it travels to his floor.

As the lift doors close Brendan comes out of the bar and glances over to it hearing the doors metal clunk shut. He passes the reception nods to the rude woman who wouldn't help him out. She's staring at him as he stands at the elevator, he begins to wonder what her problem is she's doing it so much. It's going up, the elevator and at a snails pace, he can't be bothered to wait, Brendan instead takes the stairs to his floor. Brendan enters his room and crashes on the bed eying up the mini bar and half contemplating raiding it, before he decides against it, a hangover in the morning won't help his mission to find Steven. Instead he gives in to sleep.

* * *

Ste wakes in the morning far too early. He groans at the time and shifts in bed trying in vein to sleep again once more. Sleep fails him however so he throws his legs out of bed and takes a hot shower, gets dressed and leaves the hotel. Ste has been walking a while, mind still on his Brendan, and how unfair it is he has to be here without him. Its only when he sees the lighthouse he knows he's found the right place.

It's colder out today, the sky awash with deep greys and charcoals and he has to wrap his arms close rubbing friction over them to produce some warmth. The sea is choppy with the cold wind and Ste watches it lap at the sea wall. He remembers their conversation they had here, about Brendan's dad and the time he jumped off the wall when he was a child. Ste smiles and fingers onto the cross around his neck, rubs it like it's giving him the strength to even stand here.

_"I wish you were here Bren"_ Ste smiles but inside his heart aches with the loss he feels without him. He closes his eyes and imagines Brendan's arms circling his body, protecting him from the harsh cold wind from the sea. The tickle of his moustache as he kissed across his neck, he'd feel the warmth radiate through his body. Ste strokes the tear that falls down his cheek with the sleeve of his coat and swallows deeply. His breath stutters and after taking a last look at the place they sat side by side, decides it's time he left here now.

* * *

Brendan is up at first light, after a shower he gets changed and puts his jacket on. He heads out to reception and as he walks past notices it's someone new. He wonders, maybe this person will be forth coming and give him the information he so desperately needs. Brendan walks up to the receptionist and takes a deep breath, feels his heart beating wildly at his chest and asks about Steven, explains everything in one go and really quickly leaving the receptionist to look at him like he's just grown two heads.

The woman looks at him for a moment like she is studying his face, and sees how important knowing the information will be. She glances around her and types then stops. And moves away from the computer screen Brendan's heart sinks; he thinks she's not going to help out.

_"I am just going to the bathroom"_ The woman says and Brendan looks back to the area she spoke at, and theirs no one there.

_"I will leave the computer on"_ She adds quieter glancing at Brendan and moving to the bathroom.

Brendan smiles and when she has left looks at the screen quickly checking no one can see him and mouths as he reads 'Ste Hay room 64'. Brendan's smile takes over his face and stretches his mouth wide. Brendan now knows he hasn't checked out, but he left an hour ago so he hopes he makes the right choice in the place he now desires to go to. Hopes that Steven hasn't already been there yet, and sets off. The walk seems to take forever but in reality its not that far. It's only because Brendan is so worried he will miss Steven yet again. _He needn't have worried._

Brendan stands there like he's frozen to the spot, the bridge looks different and yet it can't be. He thinks it'll be the fact he hasn't seen it in so long. His heart beats a rhythm that makes his legs feel like jelly, as though his bones have suddenly disappeared without warning. He watches Steven stood leaning on the metal sides just for a moment or two, because he still can't believe he's stood there. It's like déjà vous, as he walks slowly towards the bridge, how will Steven react? Will he be happy, sad, angry. Brendan thinks all of the above as he gains on the love of his life. _"Look up Steven"_ He wills him.

Ste had looked at the bridge like it was a pile of threatening red hot coals, ones that if he stood on them would burn through his skin. He watched his feet when they'd walked over it, felt so surreal. He made it though and he feels such an accomplishment, he didn't think he'd be able to will himself to stand on it again without Brendan. As he leans up against the cold metal sides and looks out onto The Liffey he misses Brendan more than ever. He curses the way it ended for them, and what they were cruelly robbed of. Ste thumbs over one of the love locks next to him and sighs _"We should've had one Bren; maybe it would've brought us luck"_

_"We could do one now Steven"_ Brendan has made it up to Ste and heard his spoken thoughts. Brendan feels like he should hold onto his chest to prevent his heart from escaping through his tightened chest.

Ste gasps as the world suddenly stops in a heart beat. His legs buckle immediately under his weight and as he falls Brendan catches him in his arms. He gently turns Ste's face and see's his eyes closed and quivering lashes. Brendan instinctively thumbs over them so gently its barely even a touch.

_"Open your eyes"_ Brendan asks in a whisper, evident pain in his broken voice.

_"I can't...I...I...you can't be real"_ Ste whimpers as he speaks, trembles as his breathing slows to a crawl, his heart beat in slow motion but loud in his ears, throbbing so loud it shakes his body.

_"I promise ye, I am real, I am here."_ Brendan swallows a sob back and it lowers his voice to a croak _"I came to find ye Steven"_

Ste feels Brendan's arms tighten around him and press his head under his chin. Ste feels his palpitations and warmth and takes his first breath of him. Really breathes in Brendan's scent and he knows then, it's not a dream. Ste's voice is shaky _"Bren?"_

Brendan nods silently and kisses over his hair, squeezes Ste tightly, reassuringly. He watches as Ste's beautiful long lashes finally begin to flicker open and catches his every tear with his thumb. _"I am here baby, I love ye"_

Ste throws his arms around Brendan and sobs into his chest, every emotion like a tidal wave over him, wants to bury into the solace of Brendan's hold forever. Ste finds he can't barely breathe let alone speak. A lifetime seems to pass for them, but it's only moments they share. After a while Ste finds some strength to at least stand again. He hasn't dared to look at Brendan yet, and knows he has to look in order to prove he isn't going completely crazy.

Ste moves his head up and finds himself looking upon a heavily bearded Brendan, he moves his hand up and strokes over it, Brendan immediately closes his eyes at the touch. It's so soft it surprises Ste, he thinks he looks gorgeous and can't hold off the smile forming in the corner of his mouth. Ste traces where the moustache he remembers lays hidden with his delicate fingers.

_"I never did get to kiss the beard"_ Ste chuckles, of all the things to say, and after all this time, but it is the truth. He didn't and really want too right now.

Brendan smirks_ "Well we should change that then, dont'cha think?"_

Ste nods slowly, he finds himself shy and blushing when he places his hand to Brendan's cheek and drawing his face close, Ste's mouth parts slightly and kisses over Brendan's hidden lips. Their spark is felt immediately,Ste moans low and takes Brendan's mouth against his own. They're cold from the bitter Dublin wind, soft and amazing, the kiss takes his breath away, Ste pushes closer letting the tip of his tongue part open Brendan's mouth, needs to taste him again. _Devour him_.

Brendan feels Ste's tongue part his mouth and the languid strokes they had turn more desperate. Brendan tilts his head and spreads his mouth wide over Ste's lips, takes the tips of his fingers and tickles across the back of his neck, holds Ste close wrapping the warmth of their tongues in exquisite licks. They both moan now and take everything they can from their embrace, it's been so long and neither of them wants or even could let go now. Ste's arms curl tightly around Brendan's neck and fights an inner battle with himself to stop leaping his legs up and around his waist. It's the best kiss he's ever had off Brendan, and boy there have been so many amazing kisses. None have tasted so sweet; the taste of having his soul mate back in his arms beats them all hands down.

Ste breaks the kiss when he hears some children laughing and joking as they skip past them; it brings him back down from the heavenly clouds above and finally begins to feel his body again. Ste looks into Brendan's eyes, and sees slightly older tired blue eyes staring back at him. He can see their time apart has been just as torturous as his own. Ste rests their foreheads together and tells him _"I love you too Brendan"_

They both laugh and Brendan strokes over Ste's face making his eyes flutter closed again,he couldn't believe this was even happening. Brendan wanted to find out for sure and playfully pinched Ste on his arse making him let out a yelp and look up in shock.

_"Oi! What ya pinchin me for?"_

_"Sorry Steven,I needed to see if this was all a dream"_

_"Well ya meant to pinch yaself not me!"_

Brendan laughed heartily and surrounded his arms around Ste in a close hug. Ste muffled a giggle into his coat as his body shook with the laughing he prodded Brendan back. They let go and Ste shrugged not knowing what to do next, the whole situation was still raw. If someone had told him Brendan would be stood here next to him he'd have thought they'd been talking crazy.

_"Now what?"_

_"Well Steven we have a lot of lost time to make up for, how about we go back to your room?"_

_"You don't even know where I'm..."_

_"Room 64? I found out before I came to the bridge"_ The smirk that spread across Brendan's face instilled a shiver through Ste's body; just the thought of them being alone again was enough.

_"How did you know I'd even be here?"_ Ste was slowly beginning to calm his heart beat to a normal rhythm and his brain kicked back into gear the better his blood flowed again. Ste was over the moon to see Brendan, but how on earth was he even here?

_"It's our place isn't it, first place I decided to try"_

_"No...I mean how did you even know I was in Dublin?"_

_"Ahh..."_

Brendan sighed heavily and held his hand out to Ste who grabbed hold of it so fast you'd think it was going to be taken away again. It made Brendan smile and shake his head. They walked hand in hand off the bridge almost walking into people numerous times as they couldn't take their eyes off each other. Ste squeezed Brendan's hand, scared to let go, he thought if he did Brendan would disappear again and he couldn't bare the thought of it again, not now he'd got him back. Brendan seemed to understand Ste's thoughts and held back even tighter. _"I won't leave ye "_

Ste suddenly let go of Brendan's hand and felt an anger rise he'd almost managed to suppress. _"No Brendan right, don't say that to me. You left me; you left me in the hospital"_ Ste shook his head and bit his tongue beginning to walk off Brendan followed and swung him around by his arm.

_"Yes and ye don't think I regretted that? That every day without ye ripped my heart out? I missed ye more than words can say"_

Ste huffed and yanked his arm from Brendan's grip. _"Cheryl meant more to you, you chose her over me"_ Ste was angry but the sob in his voice showed this was getting harder to cope with. All those years he was made to keep his feelings to himself. He loved Brendan, but there was no way he was getting away with leaving him to cope alone. _"And you know what she's been doing while you rotted in jail alone? Living the fucking highlife is what, with her swanky house and money and jumped up excuse for a husband!"_ Ste gasped realising he'd forgotten to take a breath.

Brendan raised his eyebrows _"I wasn't alone inside, I had...company"_

_"Wh..what? If ya dare to tell me about your other men in there so help me Brendan i will kick your arse"_

Brendan chuckled but stopped as Ste advanced on him with a scorned expression, he wasn't joking. _"Ye mean like ye and Douglas? And No, I mean Foxy, he was inside with me, so I had a friend of sorts"_

_"You knew about Doug? Oh...I was lonely Brendan...and..."_ Brendan stops Ste from saying anything else placing a finger to his lips. _"No explanations,it's alright. I am not going to pretend it didn't hurt knowing ye was with him, but it's past yeah?"_

Ste nods in agreement but still feels his insides twist over the thought Brendan knew all along and how hurt he must've been. _"So,Warren Fox was inside with ya?"_ Ste looked curious for a moment, but still kept his anger going besides.

_"Look Steven, I want this conversation with ye"_ Brendan stroked Ste's forearms warmly _"Just not out here, let's go back to the hotel?"_

_"No, as soon as I get you back there, no talking will get done"_

Brendan smiled and Ste held a finger up in protest _"Not a chance ya get a piece of this ass until we are done talking"_

_"Oh Steven, I have missed your filthy talk"_ Brendan grabs hold of Ste's backside and squeezes his cheeks in his warm palms and growls _"I will take more than a piece Steven, where ye wanna talk then?"_

Ste blushes groaning at Brendan's touch _"Erm, well...I ain't had breakfast, lets find a quiet corner of a cafe"_

Brendan nods and they walk again, instinctively Ste holds Brendan's hand again, he likes the sentimentality of it, being in public and showing the world they're together. They find a cafe and a wall counter over in the corner that's private enough. Ste orders their breakfast for them and settles down opposite Brendan. He moves his hand across and holds it on top of Ste's hands, they're cold and he thumbs over them creating a little warmth.

Bacon butties and two coffee's later and Ste has found out the lot. How Brendan was released thanks to a lengthy appeal and Cheryl's money paying for an expensive solicitor and how Brendan had decided not to tell Ste straight away, no instead he'd wanted a couple of days 'to look nice' for Steven. Ste made a noise like a snarl over it and Brendan had had to try and explain how he looked like shit, and wanted to look good for him. Steven pointed out he could be wrapped up in a bin bag with a banana peal stuck on his head and Ste would still love him no matter.

Brendan had sheepishly looked up over his coffee cup at the remark, he knew he'd been wrong in his decision, and then explained how he and Cheryl had gone to the deli to find him.

_"But I wasn't there, instead I was on my way to see Cheryl...I KNEW she was hiding something. I didn't expect this though"_ Ste took a gulp of his cold coffee and winced at its taste. _"I can't lie, I am overly pissed off you didn't tell me you were out, I have been living with a broken heart since ya left me, all I ever have wished for is this moment"_

_"I don't know how I can take it back, it was stupid. And I have never been so desperate to find ye, I wouldn't have stopped searching"_ Brendan reached inside his pocket and pulled Ste's phone out _"Here, it's how I found out where ye was, ye dropped it in the taxi"_

Ste hitched a breath and took the phone into his hand _"Yeah, I'd just come from your Cheryl's place, Nate had practically thrown me out, I was upset and..."_

_"Crying?"_ Brendan leaned over and thumbed over Ste's cheek and across his lips _"I'm sorry ye was treated like that, Nate wanted to tell ye, and Cheryl"_ Brendan lets go of Ste's face and curses himself. Ste moves and slides in next to him in the cubical; placing his hands on Brendan's face he kisses him. _"Let's just forget it now, it's done. All that matters is you're here, and I have prayed every day to see you again"_

_"I prayed for that too Steven, the pain was unbearable, I can't live my life without ye. This is forever now, right?"_

_"Forever Brendan, I have lived every day loving you, and will for the rest of my life"_  
Ste licks his tongue past Brendan's heavy bearded lips and kisses him with a hunger he's never known. He has craved Brendan so much, and the electricity that flows through them each touch, melts him every time. Their moans are low and desperate Brendan tilts his head in different positions and bounces their mouths together with sweet kisses, wants to devour him into oblivion, and then ruin him some more.

The cafe staff cough loudly and break the long lost lovers apart begrudgingly. Brendan looks at Ste with a glint in his eye that means only one thing. _"I need to taste more of ye Steven, I need to touch ye"_ Ste quivers in his arms and manages a nod in agreement. They pay the bill and leave the cafe. Their walk to the hotel is not unlike two loved up teenagers, touching constantly, they make it to the hotel and they both ask for their room keys at the same time making them look at each other quickly.

Brendan tilts his head at Ste _"Mine is bigger than yours"_

_"Yeah? Well that's debateable. Mine has a walk in shower" _Ste sasses back smug grin on his face. He's got him now he thinks.

Brendan wont be beaten though and leans closer to Ste _"Mine has a mini bar"_

_"So what! Mine has too!"_ They're ghosting their lips together now and Ste can feel Brendan's warm breath over his lips _"Double bed?"_

_"Kingsize..."_ Brendan winks as the grin he makes shows off his teeth in a heart melting smile.

Ste groans and bites on his lower lip_ "We will take HIS room key thank you"_ he states and turns to the woman who widens her eyes at the pair of them. Ste grabs the key and yanks Brendan with him to the elevator shouting back _"Thank yooou"_ to the receptionist.

* * *

Ste grunts when he's pushed up against the elevator walls and his lips taken hold of by Brendan's mouth. He doesn't fight the urge this time and jumps up and Brendan catches him in his arms as Ste's legs cross behind his back. It's risky in the elevator, as any wandering smoking nun could get in the lift, but they don't recognise anyone or anything else around them now.

They practically tumble out of the metal doors and into a cleaner who is wheeling one of those trollies around, it's a miracle they didn't crash into it and just for a split second they stare at each other, Ste firmly wrapped around Brendan like his own personal blanket. The woman blinks then smiles knowingly and quickly moves past them, Brendan fumbles for the key and places it in between his teeth walking them to his room he fumbles with it still fondling as much of Ste he can get his hands on.

_"Ya desperate Bren?"_ Ste asks with a clownish tone, he smirks at Brendan's slanted eyes, it's kinda obvious just how much he wants to get Ste in his room and when the door finally unlocks it surprises them and they fall into the room unsteady on their feet. Ste laughs and Brendan slaps his arse for him and returns the laugh moving to his bed which Ste can see is a double just by looking at it.

_"unbelievable!"_

_"What?"_ Brendan lets Ste go and he bounces on the bed _"I thought it was kingsize"_

_"Course you did, you seem to exaggerate the size of a lot of things eh Bren?"_

Ste hurries into the bathroom before Brendan can answer with his exsasperated look. He smiles wide and shakes his head,how he has missed this,and their times together. He feels like the luckiest man alive.

Ste hears a low tapping on the bathroom door so he washes up and opens it, Brendan is leaning arms folded against the door frame and Ste hitches a breath at the sight of him, he could melt ice with that look. _"God Bren..."_

_"Ye too Steven"_ Brendan assures and snakes his strong muscular arms around his tiny framed waist. _"Do ye think I should shave?"_ Brendan raises an eyebrow with the question and watches Ste look over his hairy face tracing his fingers through it lovingly.

_"Nope,I like ya all fuzzehh"_

Ste winks taking a last fleeting touch of the soft hair and moves. His coat is chucked over the side of the room with a added giggle. He lies on the bed and watches Brendan take off his heavy winter coat and sees the sharp suit underneath and chuckles because that's what he picked out to wear for him. To make sure no matter what,he looked good. And he had no arguments there,he could see Brendan had been working out inside and has defined muscles. Ste swallows in response when he took his suit jacket off and dropped it on the floor and moved closer.

Ste loved Brendan in a suit,besides the fact it clung to every curve of his body he just owned them. Brendan knew Ste was checking him out and was glad because of all that crap he went through,Ste was obviously impressed. He found it funny how much now though he wasn't all that bothered about clothes, until Ste spoke _'leave the suit on' _on a breathy sigh. With the flick of an eyebrow and quirk of his lip Brendan nodded and made his way to Ste.

Ste crawled over the bed and laid down head tilted backwards over the bed side. Ste felt comfortably dizzy watching Brendan saunter over to him with an upside down look of confusion. Ste held out his hands and grabbed on, hand smoothing it around Brendan's pert arse,he grinned over it and moulded the material covered flesh in his palms moaning in approval.

A soft groan was heard from Brendan's now parted lips and a tongue swipe moistened their dry coarseness the winter chill had turned them. Ste used his other hand to move down the zipper and pop the trouser button. Brendan already hitching a breath at the anticipation. His heaving ball sack lifted involuntary as Ste moved his fingers through the boxers and grabbed his thick dick from its confines, pulsing in gratification as it swelled each stroke made.

Brendan keened and moaned again as Ste toyed with his balls and stroked the length of his cock. Ste smiled, has missed the noises he could get out of Brendan and protruded his wet tongue out between his teeth enough to lick the head of it's dribbling pre come. It sent electricity through Brendan moving him and Ste had enough closeness to put the head into his mouth and suckle the pre come onto his tongue.

Brendan threw his head back as his body jolted forward Ste sucking down the length of him in one go. Brendan's hands placed on Ste's soft cheeks, feeling them invert. Ste stoked the lithe hairs around his sack the more Brendan trembled, moving his cock out of Ste's mouth and letting him suck him back down in a perfect rythum that had Brendan coming hard down Ste's throat. Ste hummed at the taste he'd craved and slurped hungrily. Kissing the end of Brendan's cock he moved up and sat the right way up waiting for Brendan to gather his thoughts.

_"That was...fucking hot Steven'  
_  
Ste licked his lips and smirked at Brendan's obvious satisfaction, he'd envisioned doing that to Brendan many a night he'd laid in bed alone palming the empty space beside him. His fluttering eyes made Brendan growl and strip him naked from the waist down so fast his body levitated off the soft cotton covers. Ste was hard and his dick twitching. Brendan knelt up to the side of Ste and grabbed his strong arm around his waist lifting him up with it,his body curved head and arms on the pillow, feet tiptoeing on the bed. "_Brendan what are you...OH"_ Brendan kissed over his stomach,loved the stroke of it through his beard. Brushed a line over his stomach with the tip of his wet tongue and looked at the cock stood thick and erect for him. Brendan licked the top of it as Ste wriggled in his odd position.

Brendan kept him up in his arch and lapped at his cock with skill,cherished it with every lick,each suck and kiss down the throbbing length. Ste was moaning loudly as Brendan took everything back he'd spent years deprived of, Ste felt he might keel over the hold Brendan had on him. Ste managed to steady himself with one arm using the other to grip tight onto Brendan's hair. Ste was a mess the pleasure making his body stiffen and let his climax pool down Brendan's warm mouth. Ste gasped his mouth held wide open as he was laid back down gently on the bed. Brendan moved to lie next to him and Ste curled his body tightly around his suit covered body and grumbled tugging at the offensive material.

_"Want this off now"_ Ste pouted sitting up and helping Brendan remove his shirt and then trousers, Ste nuzzled into the black hair beneath Brendan's cock a moment or two after removing his boxers, humming before moving back up and laying on top of his chest. Ste folded his arms and rested his chin on them just staring at Brendan, drowning in those perfect blue eyes. He traced his finger around his hidden moustache again smiling remembering how he looked with it. Ste took some cheeky bearded kisses from Brendan then, angling his face and placing his tongue around the insides of his mouth reacquainting himself with earth moving kisses.

_"I missed you so much, there were times I didn't think I'd make it without you"_ Ste spoke changing the noise of their rythumed breathing. His tears a surprise considering how happy he was.

Brendan stroked his two fingers up the spine of Ste's back wincing at the defined bones _"I'm sorry Steven, I missed ye too, I wasn't living,just existing in there"_ his hand came to rest on Ste's wet trailed cheeks as he thumbed the tears away and placed kisses over his eyes.

_"I'm glad you had Warren"_ Ste laughed at his statement, but he was glad he'd not been alone in there. And Brendan nodded in agreement he too was grateful to the bad Fox who turned good in the end.

_"Yeah, he surprised me in the end, he was still an annoying idiot though"_

Ste snuggled under Brendan's neck and peppered kisses there. _"Will you be here when I wake up this time around?"_

_"Of course I will Steven, It's your turn to get breakfast anyway" _Brendan grinned feeling Ste's teeth catch at his flesh and leave a red mark. He sighed at his lick better and closed his eyes. He'd never felt so happy.

* * *

Brendan was true to his word in the morning when Ste had woken up suddenly. He'd been having one of his nightmares, the one where he sees Brendan being shot on the club balcony. And as all those times before he wakes half asleep and flushed tears threatening to fall. He blinks a few times and then he sees Brendan laid next to him and the gush of love hits him at speed. His arms curl tightly around Brendan and squeeze so tight Brendan omits a tired moan. Ste smirks and trails his hand low through the treasure trail and cups over his hardening erection.

They didn't get much sleep last night, like insatiable bunnies making up for lost time, Ste had fallen asleep in his lovers arms. Ste played happily with Brendan's erection and swelled balls until he was awake enough to flip him on his back and place his tongue deep inside Ste's hole. Ste jolted at the touch, Brendan lapped and rimmed Ste to within an inch of his orgasm, sheaving himself with a condom Brendan pushed slowly inside Ste and rocked deeply. Ste crossed his legs around the back of Brendan's neck and keened his hips enough to have his sweet spot attended too exquisitely over and over again till his came hard over his stomach, and milked Brendan into the condom in hot streaks. As they flicked their hips through their come down they licked kisses into each others mouth. Brendan sucking the moans out of his mouth.

_"I love ye"_ Brendan told him through their kisses and Ste's heart melted at the words he loved to hear from him more than any others.

_"Tell me something I don't know_" Ste smirked when Brendan poked him in the ribs.

_"Okay then,ye need to go fetch breakfast"_ Brendan revealed his every tooth and winked pulling out of Ste begrudgingly. He threw the used condom in the trash and went to pull on his boxers._ "We need to get tested Steven, I wanna take you raw"_

_"Such a romantic Bren, what a catch you are"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Nothing"_ Ste reached over to the phone and laid across the bed still wearing his t shirt and showing off his naked backside to Brendan who couldn't resist his peachy posterior and licked his lips moving down. Ste struggled ordering their breakfast between _Oh's_ and _Ah's,_ Brendan showing him exactly what a exquisite catch he really was.

Ste had ordered toast for Brendan just to see his moustasche and beard covered in crumbs he could brush out. Brendan smiled at Ste's memory and made sure to eat the toast in his unique way that had him shedding crumbs. Ste used his fingers to stroke them out and just beamed with it. _"Can I?"_ Ste asked fingering through Brendan's beard slowly.

Brendan swallowed the last of his toast and grabbed hold of the beard that had kept his chin warm while inside and nodded to Ste _"Yeah, you think it's time to shave it all off now then?"_

_"What? No! You have to keep the tasche,I wanna see it again"_

Ste thumbed over Brendan's covered lips and pulled him into a kiss, _"come on there's a shaver in the bathroom"._ Ste leapt off the bed and took Brendan into the bathroom. Brendan settled on the edge of the bath, watching Ste's tongue protrude as he shaved away gently into the thick black hair, removing it from his chin and watching the clumps settle on the white tiled floor.

_"Aargghh!"_ Brendan shouted making Ste jump back a gasp thinking he'd hurt him. Brendan however chuckled lowering his head to his chest. Ste was far from impressed and vowed to get him back _'when he least expected it'_

_"That a promise Steven?"_ Brendan asked flirting and pulling Ste close enough to straddle his lap.

_"Yes it is ya bloody git! I thought I'd hurt ya!"_ Ste huffed and looked over his handiwork, it just needed trimming to shape so he handed the shaver to Brendan to finish off.

_"Sorry baby"_ Brendan winked _"And thank ye"_ Brendan moved Ste up and finished his tasche off in the mirror and turned to Ste who almost swooned over the floor.

_"Jesus"_ Ste's breath caught in his throat as he wrapped his hands around Brendan's neck and acquainted himself slowly with Brendan's lips letting the tasche bristles create goose bumps over his skin. He broke their kiss and thumbed back towards the shower/bath. _"Fancy joining me?"_

_"Daft question Steven, lets run a bath, ye can ride me in the hot bubbles"_

Brendan suggested and Ste moved quickly filling the bath with many bubbles the room painted in swirled steam as the heat hit the coldness of the bathroom. They stripped and Brendan settled down into the hot water with a sigh, Ste rushing back in with a condom he waved the packet at Brendan who just grinned gesturing to the inside of the bath where his lap waited.

As Ste moved to settle Brendan's erection inside of him he whispered into Brendan's ear _"We don't have to leave here,right?"_

Brendan grabbed Ste's thighs and worked them slowly up and down over his length his eyes closed at the pleasure. _"Not yet Steven, and besides there's one more thing we gotta do before leaving." _Brendan fingered over the cross that lay around Ste's neck and smiled looking at him_. "Ye found it then I see?"_

Ste looked down at the necklace and nodded _"Yeah, it was in the flat after the explosion...and I put it on because it was all I had left of you Brendan. It gave me strength to carry on, and made me feel closer to you"_

_"Do you want it back?"_

Ste moved to take it off but Brendan stopped him and thrust his hips up reminding them they were still intimately connected with each other_. _They decided there was plenty of time to have this conversation.

Ste moaned Brendan's name as he bounced and keened his hips over Brendan's cock buried deep inside him, angling till his prostate vibrated with the delicious friction. They clasped theirs mouths tightly and screamed into each others mouth orgasms being ripped from their bodies. Ste rocked them through their come down and continued his sweet tongue filed kisses. _"Ok Bren, What have you in mind for us now?"  
_

* * *

Ste had been sat on the edge of the bed for at least ten minutes before pacing again. They'd managed to tear apart from each other in the bath long enough to get changed. Ste had moved back to his room again because he needed his things to change and his bag was there. Brendan had followed him to his room and kissed him up against the wall in hunger before leaving him with a wink explaining he had to pop out for a little while, and that he'd be back soon.

Ste had now been waiting almost forty minutes after he'd allowed time to wash and get changed, brush his teeth, he even cleaned up the bathroom made the bed, anything to pass the time quicker. Now he was wearing a hole in the thin carpet pacing up and down on it. Ste was worrying and he knew it. He had spent so many blissful hours with Brendan he was so scared about losing him again. The phone interrupted his thoughts, as he answered it he cursed down the phone having to apologise to the receptionist. _"We have a Brendan down here waiting for you in the folly, can you please come down?"_

_"Lazy arse"_ Ste mumbled as he left his room. _"Couldn't even come upstairs and get me himself"_ Ste folded his arms tightly in the elevator and pouted as the doors opened.

Ste didn't stay mad for long seeing Brendan leaned up against the desk. He instead silently cursed him for being so ruggedly good looking and the fact he had stolen his heart. Ste didn't let on and moved to stand in front of Brendan arms still folded.

_"Well?!"_

_"Yes I am Steven,come on,ye have left me waiting ages"_ Brendan smirked and made a hurried exit before Ste could protest. When he got outside Brendan held his hand out to him and Ste grabbed hold loving their closeness now, he held tightly. They were walking a little while when Ste got curious.

_"Where are we going?"_

_"You'll see"_ Brendan replied smiling and he wasn't wrong. Ste looked upon the familiar bridge with a new confidence, this time they'd walk onto it together. Brendan walked them up to the top of the bridge where the metal spans across.

_"Remember when we were last here together?"_ Brendan asked gesturing around them.

_"How could I forget Bren? That kiss you gave me is still ghosted on my lips even after all this time"_

Brendan smiled and pulled Steven close _"Mine too,c'mere"_ Brendan brought them into a slow sensual earth moving kiss that left them both breathless. Ste steadied himself against Brendan's chest so he wouldn't fall, his legs felt like they were gonna give in on him.

_"Here"_ Brendan held out an opened palm and Ste saw a bronze lock and key. Their names were written on it in permanent black marker. Ste felt the emotion awash over his body at the sentiment. He thumbed over their names and Brendan whispered close into Ste's ear as he fastened the lock to the bridge _"Forever Steven"_

Ste closed his eyes and kissed the key before throwing it into the river. _"Forever Brendan" _

They watched the key spin on the afternoon wind and fall into the river with a splash, it ripped a circle through the water. They held each other the tightest they'd ever had with the realisation that this was their beginning now, and nothing and no one would ever get in their way again.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, as always thank you for your lovely reviews and comments, I love reading them. I don't know how many more chapters I will write for this story, but will continue if ppl are still enjoying it. Hope you like this next chapter. xx

* * *

A Second Chance at Forever

Chapter 5

_"Bren?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Do we have to go back?"_ Ste felt Brendan's arms encase tightly around his waist as the evening night drew in above them. You could see your breath slightly on the air and Brendan made sure he held closer each time Ste shivered until his body felt comfortable warmth enough to snuggle close with.

_"Do ye mean the hotel or Chester?"_ Brendan asked because he wasn't entirely sure what he meant, they could have stayed out all night stood on the bridge if they'd wanted too, Ste just constantly thumbed over their love lock like it was the most perfect thing he'd ever seen, Brendan had his chin resting on Ste's shoulder and each time he's smiled his cheek bones moved with it. Brendan noted Ste was pretty much completely giddy with it, and so was he. It made his heart warm with an overwhelming love for Ste. He wasn't sure how he'd been deserved such happiness.

Ste seemed to read his thoughts and pulled his arms around tighter whispering _"I love you Brendan, so much"_ Ste closes his eyes when he feels Brendan nuzzle his mouth and nose gently into his neck and behind his ear placing the most exquisite of soppy kisses, it sends a thrill through his body in an instant. _"You make me feel so loved"_

_"That's because ye are Steven, my whole life I never thought I'd find ye, my soul mate. I will never leave your side again for as long as I live, I promise ye"_ Brendan continued his sensual kisses and made Ste moan with each one. _"Baby..."_ Brendan trembled as he spoke and Ste turned in his arms and moved to kiss over Brendan's lips taking his time. Ste's hands moved over Brendan's cheek and held him so close, deepening their intimate embrace.

_"I want you to take me to bed"_ Ste purred with need into Brendan's ear pressing his hard groin into Brendan's thigh, he felt Brendan become reciprocative and thumb over his long lashes _"Steven, I'll take ye all night long."_

_"All night? That a promise?"_ Ste hummed into another slow kiss, he couldn't get enough of Brendan's kisses, craved them.

_"Oh yeah"_ Brendan growled low and took Steven by the hand until they got into the hotel, from there Ste was carried never breaking their kiss.

They lay on the bed naked and flushed, Ste had lost count how many times, all he felt was high, high on his insatiable lover. Brendan showed him love for hours. Their adrenaline was so pumped, the almost time in the elevator on the way to the room had peaked their arousal. Ste keened his hips up and pushed Brendan's face closer between his thighs as he lapped and curled his tongue deep into his over stimulated hole. Brendan's tongue felt warm and wet each time Ste circled his hips to match every wet lick inside his walls.

Throwing his head back against the cool cotton pillows and mouth agape, his hip bones rocked up and down needing more penetration, Ste's moans telling Brendan to never stop, he wanted to reach the heavens and beyond. Brendan tugged at his hole rim with his teeth and added fingers as he licked Ste out. Pushing deep inside and rubbing the tips of his finger over his sweet spot, tickling at it until Ste screamed keening his hips high suddenly and Brendan gripped his cock and milked his orgasm out of him.

_"Oh god Brendan"_ Ste panted and watched Brendan roll on a condom and using Ste's come as a lube he stroked himself and moved to push inside Ste. He was moist and wet with saliva and their languid movements made luscious sloppy noises around the room. Brendan held Ste by his hands and pulled him up to sit on his lap thrusting up into Ste he held Ste's hips down low over his dick and rubbed again at his prostate flicking his hips quickly, Ste moaned and kissed Brendan bouncing their mouths together in rhythm with their hips, arms held loose over Brendan's shoulders.

_"I'm gonna do this to ye forever now Steven"_ Brendan promised him with each stroke on his sweet spot. _"Gonna get tested when we are home, wanna feel your naked insides milk me again"_

_"Fuck...Brendan"_ Ste threw his head back climaxing between them, Brendan coming hard into the condom. Brendan placed Ste back on the bed with a kiss moved out and threw the condom in the trash. He lay down as Ste moved to cuddle close to Brendan and press close under his neck. _"I missed ye so much"_ Brendan held Ste close_ "I'm actually scared to let go" _Brendan laughed nervously, he really felt scared,it was crazy, the amount of love he had for Steven, it consumed him_._

_"Then don't"_ Ste replied kissing over Brendan's nipple, circling the tip of his tongue on the nub till it was hard enough to nibble on. _"Just hold me forever"_

Brendan did just that and let Ste work over his nipples keening into the electric sparks and moaning with a pleasure he'd never get sick of. Ste moved his leg up over Brendan, when he'd palmed at his thigh. His hand soothed down and fingers caressed the contours of his parting and tickled around the rim of Ste's hole. Brendan brought up his hand and let Ste watch as he lapped them with his saliva and move to circle at his hole. Ste's body keened and rubbed himself over Brendan's wet digits.

_"Mmm"_ Ste quietly hummed with arousal and Brendan felt his hole pulse on the pads of his fingers.

Brendan smiled as he whispered _"Ye like that?"_

_"I love that"_ Ste replied on breath and felt himself harden again.

_"Ye want my tongue in here again?"_ Brendan asked pressing the pads of his fingers into the opening and felt it tighten _"Let me in Steven" _Brendan chuckled nuzzling at Ste's hair and taking in his scent.

_"Push harder then...oh god yeah"_ Ste whimpered as Brendan pushed in and moved him back on the bed. Brendan caressed at his lips and lapped firmly at his tongue moving his fingers deeper inside Ste's walls feeling over his prostate and rubbing at it till he felt it vibrate back in response.

_"Steven?"_

_"Y...yes?"_

_"Sit up"_ Ste sat up and Brendan moved his hand out and lay down; he moved Ste's legs across his chest and slid down under Ste keeping eye contact. Ste felt his cock leak pre come as he did and gasped when Brendan's lips sucked between his thighs again. Ste rocked himself over Brendan's warm tongue as it penetrated deeper, keened his hips and screamed Brendan's name when he worked that tongue inside his walls lapping and coiling around in starved hunger. Ste held the headboard and flicked his hips till he came over his stomach, Brendan inserting his fingers high up and rubbing his sweet spot through his come down.

Ste kissed Brendan when he shifted back up the bed so he could taste himself and moved to stroke Brendan's cock, he noted it was soft and covered in come. Ste tilted his head to the side and smirked.

_"I came with my tongue buried inside ye Steven, that's what ye do to me" _

Ste groaned in reply and licked and sucked Brendan's sensitive length clean, Brendan growled at him keening his hips up. _"Waste not want not"_ Ste smirked and cuddled close to Brendan's chest. _"I am enjoying all this making up for lost time"_ Ste giggled and moaned feeling his hole still throbbing with the ghost of Brendan's tonguing.

They fell asleep together wrapped so close no one could part them if they tried.

* * *

They woke up together again and Ste settled over Brendan's chest resting his chin on his forearms beaming away and watching his moustache twitch when he breathed in and out. Ste took the sight of him into his eyes and imprinted the moment into his memory marked favourite, because now every single moment they spent together was precious. Ste lay there tilting his head and thought of ways to wake him up, because he was awake now and it was only fair Brendan was too. Ste found he missed him when he was sleeping, he also wondered what he was dreaming about as he watched his eyes dart under his eyelids. He also wondered...

_"Steven...your thoughts are too bloody noisy"_ Brendan grinned wide and got a prod in his chest in reply.

_"Oh my god, you were awake this whole time?"_

_"Of course, as soon as I felt your warm body against mine I woke, it's kinda a reflex now"_ Brendan rubbed his erection under Ste's balls and smiled again. Ste realised what he meant and sniggered.

Ste rubbed himself slowly over Brendan and continued their talk. _"We didn't finish our converse did we?" _Ste asked_ "What happens now?"_

Brendan hummed with the friction and shifted till both their lengths curled together _"Erm I don't know Steven, I just wanted to find ye, I never thought further than that. Back to Chester?"_

Ste moaned and scratched through Brendan's chest hair _"Ahhfuck...I live in your old flat, with my family"_ Ste ground his hips down.

_"New family? What do ye mean?"_ Brendan asked gripping Ste's peachy cheeks and squeezing them close to him.

_"My dad, and sister and...Jesus...my niece"_ Ste informs Brendan _"You might have met one of them in the deli?"_

_"Oh No, please tell me ye don't mean that rude woman that I spoke to?"_ Brendan asked and moved his hand to part Ste's cheeks fingering at his hole and Ste stopped speaking, instead allowed himself to be pulled apart by Brendan till they both climaxed together.

_"Oh we are having conversations that way from now on"_ Ste giggled licking into Brendan's warm mouth.

_"You're the boss Steven"_ Brendan smiled.

_"I thought you were the boss?"_

Brendan opened his eyes _"Ye want me to be the boss?"_

_"Too bloody right I do"_ Ste snarled pulling Brendan into a loving kiss.

* * *

They eventually left the hotel room, it was mid afternoon and they used the excuse of making up for lost time a lot in that hotel room. Ste held his bag in his hands and Brendan his. _"Well? Where too? Cheryl's, or Chester?"_

_"I am not ready to go to Cheryl's, I guess I need to go home, and it really is home now Bren, because you will be with me"_ Ste grinned walking and then turned around and looked at Brendan

_"What is it?"_ Brendan asked worried

_"Shit, we don't have anywhere to live!" _Ste held his hand to his mouth moved to Brendan and held his hands on his chest, his fingers gripped tightly over Brendan's shirt _"I ain't living without you Bren, no way, we have to be under the same roof, I mean it"_ Ste looked into Brendan's eyes as they began to water and Brendan's heart sank.

_"Hey"_ he whispered _"I promised I wouldn't ever leave ye again, I meant it. _Brendan thumbed Ste's falling tears away._ "We will just have to book a hotel wont we?"_

_"I could ask my dad and Sam, see if ye could stay with us? In my room naturally"_ Ste sniffed and chuckled at the same time.

_"Well I ain't shacking up with ye dad am I?"_

Ste grimaced_ "Erm Bren...listen there's things I need to tell ya, before we go back"_

_"Look it's a three hour flight yeah? I figure we use a couple of hours attending the mile high club, and the rest talking?"_

_"The mile high club, what ya on..." _Brendan stopped Ste with a kiss and held out his hand wriggling his fingers _"Come on beautiful, let's go start our forever"_

* * *

The plane journey was hard for Ste because once he'd boarded it meant he was going back to reality with a bang. He wanted to introduce Brendan to his family, of course he did. Problem was he had to tell Brendan the way they met which meant explaining how he almost slept with his own dad. He wasn't sure how Brendan would take it and in all honesty he was scared too.

_"Steven, i know whatever it is, ye are too worried to tell me" _Brendan replied saddened _"But ye know there's nothing ye can say that will ever stop me loving ye"_

_"I know Bren, look just please listen and don't fly off the handle till i have explained"_ Ste gripped the material of Brendan's shirt and creased it in his hands.

_"Ok, I promise"_ Brendan held Ste's hand and watched him take a deep sigh.

_"Ok, I met Danny, my dad in the Dog. We got chatting, and I didn't know who he was, we had a few drinks and...One thing led to another and..."_

_"Steven please for god sake, tell me ye didn't"_

_"Well, we went back to my flat and yeah I wanted too " _Ste saw Brendan's face twist and Ste held his hand to his mouth and shook his head at Brendan. _"I went to kiss him but we sort of pulled apart, he'd left by the time I came out of the bathroom. Turns out he found some old photographs and realised who I was"_

Brendan raised his eyebrows and Ste moved his hand _"Right so nothing happened, but ye would have..."_

_"When you left me, that day in the hospital I was so heart broken, my soul had been ripped from my body and I just couldn't function you know?"_ Ste felt a tear roll down his cheek _"I made some mistakes Brendan, ones I regret, but you'd left me. What the hell was I supposed to do, my life was over the moment they dragged me away"_

Brendan choked back a sob and moved his arms around Ste _"My life had stopped too, and If it hadn't been for Foxy..."_ Ste looked at Brendan and nodded in understanding, he'd felt that way many times.

_"Did you think about me? Even though you said, you said I had to get on with my life...did I ever...was I ever with you?"_

_"Every day,every second, every minute. Just... ye kept my thoughts company" _Brendan stroked his thumb over Ste's hand_ "I couldn't have ye throw ye life away, visiting me for years and not living"_

_"Jesus you can be such a prick Brendan"_

Ste angered and pushed Brendan's hand away_ "You stopped my life the second you left me, so enough with the 'I thought I did the right thing speech' it didn't work back then, and it sure as hell wont work now"_

_"Ye have every right to be angry"_

_"I AM angry, I am fucking furious with you. I would have been there, every day for the rest of my life while you were inside, don't think I wouldn't have"_

Ste refused to take Brendan's hand when he held over it

_"Still a lippy sod I see, ye can sass all ye like Steven, that pout wont work on me."_ Brendan moved closer _"Ye do look sexy while doing it though"_

_"Stop it"_ Ste folded his arms and huffed for England.

_"Not a chance"_ Brendan stroked his nose at the back of Ste's ear and purred _"I can see ye giving in to me"_

_"Pack it in!"_

_"Shan't"_

Brendan licked and grabbed Ste's earlobe and sucked at it making Ste moan low_ "Forgive me baby"_

_"I hate you"_

_"I hate ye too sexy"_

Ste laughed and Brendan cocked his head to the side with an immense smugness that Ste bit his lip at, bloody infuriating he was, Ste couldn't stay mad at him long enough for a proper argument anymore_. _Ste gave up trying and rested his head on Brendan's chest and managed to drift off to sleep for the duration of the flight back to Chester.

* * *

The plane landed and they caught a taxi to Hollyoaks. Brendan walked through and looked up at the club, just stood there in silence studying it. Ste moved to stand next to him._ "It's been bought off Frasier by some rich person. I assumed it was Cheryl but she says it weren't._

_"I bought it Steven"_ Brendan sighed and looked at Ste whose eyes had widened in shock

_"What? You, why?"_

_"I heard ye were trying to buy it, so me and Foxy, we pooled together and bought it, it's paid for now, I gave Warren his money back through the solicitor. I bought it for ye, it's yours Steven"_ Brendan moved to walk away and Ste rushed behind him.

_"Brendan"_ Ste moved and cupped his hands over his face and darted his eyes while looking into Brendan's gaze. _"I can't believe it though, after what...after what happened in there?"_

Ste turned to look at the club and pointed _"I only wanted it to be closer to you, ya know?"_

_"I understand that Steven, but now ye can run it as ye own."_

_"Not without you I can't, I wont do anything without you by my side"_ Ste grabbed Brendan's hand in his and squeezed.

_"Steven, I promised ye, I won't ever leave ye again."_ Brendan tried his best to sound convincing as he felt Ste still had his niggling doubts which he couldn't blame him for. He meant every word now though, a clean slate, a fresh start. Brendan looked up at the club; he noticed the new name and scrunched his mouth up at it. He wondered if he could even go back in there, the memories still there even though years had past him by, it was imprinted on his mind like a faded photograph from the past.

Ste spoke and jolted him from the bad thoughts, his face must have looked pained because of how Ste winced slightly when their gaze caught once more. _"So you want to come back to the village then? Not move away somewhere?"_

_"I don't know, this was the place we met wasn't it? _Brendan pointed over to the deli_ "Can we go in there?"_ Ste looked at his deli and nodded _"Yeah, come on I'll get you a coffee yeah?"_

They made their way into the deli and the first person he saw was leela, her gaze met his and she managed a non committal smile and moved around the counter and stopped in front of Ste.

_"You managed to remember ya business then?"_ Leela smirked and prodded Ste in the shoulder

_"Very funny! I was only gone a couple of days!"_

_"Er more like three!"_ Leela glanced up at Brendan taking a double take and pointing at him _"Hey, I know you don't I?"_

Ste looked up at Brendan who was frowning at Leela and grinned so wide _"This is my Brendan"_ Ste sighed grabbing hold of Brendan's arm _"Brendan, leela...Leela meet the love of my life"_ Ste winked at Brendan who playfully shoved him back. Leela's eyes widened in shock and looked back at Ste puzzled.

_"How can he be the love of your life? What about Doug?"_

_"Doug...he was, well it were complicated."_ Ste began to feel awkward with Brendan stood next to him discussing his late husband. Brendan however surprised Ste by answering the question for him.

_"Douglas was there for Steven when I couldn't be, we might not have got along, but he loved and took care of Steven, Even I can't fault him for that."_ Brendan managed a forced grin before flicking his head to the side _"However I am back now and I'll be the one taking care of Steven"_

Ste held his mouth wide and Brendan moved his fingers to close under his jaw for him before placing a chased kiss on his lips. Ste has never grinned so much, well at least in this moment. He looked back at Leela _"What he said"_ And Leela seemed to accept it before taking off her apron and handing it to Brendan.

_"Well Brendan, nice to meet ya. Seen as ya the one looking out for Ste, here's an apron, there's customers that need serving"_ And with that Leela saluted and left.

Brendan looked at Ste _"Who is she?!"_

_"Erm, I told ya on the plane...my sister"_

_"Of course she is! I mean that was my second guess!" _Brendan drawled and went to put on the apron until Ste stopped him shaking his head.

_"No, you sit down I'll get ya a coffee"_ Ste felt fingers tug at his top and Brendan walked them over to the sofa sitting down he dragged Ste close to his face. They rubbed their noses together and then ghosted their lips as Brendan opened his mouth not quite kissing Ste. Ste felt his heart beat fast and closed his eyes with the warm breath of Brendan on his mouth.

He brought Ste close to kiss him gently on the lips and they moved over his like silk, Ste moved his tongue into Brendan's warm mouth and lapped and sucked over his tongue moaning low. They rested their foreheads together and panted slowly. _"You make me so hot Brendan"_

Brendan grinned _"Ye are hot Steven; don't need my lips on yours to see that"_

_"Oh my god!"_ Sinead screamed behind them breaking the lovers from their gaze and Ste moved reluctantly from Brendan's heat and up to look at Sinead stood jumping on the spot arms flaying out at the sides of her waiting for a hug. Ste smiled tossing the apron at Brendan again. He was beginning to think there was more than a subtle hint going on now.

"_Steeeee!"_ Sinead wrapped her arms around his neck _"Oh I have bloody missed you"_ Sinead looked to her side and saw Brendan sat there with raised eyebrows.

_"Well, I see he found ya then?"_

Ste glanced at Brendan and back at Sinead _"You knew he was looking for me?"_

_"Course I did, poor thing was desperate to find ya"_

_"Aww was he?"_

_"Erm I am sat here ye realise! I wasn't THAT desperate"_

_"My arse you wasn't, he practically begged me to help" _Sinead protruded her tongue out between her teeth and Ste chuckled at her.

_"It were dead romantic Sinead, honestly ya wont believe it when I tell ya"_ Ste milked it for all it was worth while Brendan shook his head and couldn't help but grin.

_"Is a man to die of thirst? What happened to my coffee huh?"_ Brendan asked and playfully threw the apron at Ste's head _"Hop to it boy!"_

_"Hop to it? I'll have ye in a minute ya cheeky sod!"_

_"In here Steven? Hmm, well it's been a while since we did"_

_"OMG EWW!"_ Sinead pointed between them both _"You did it in here? Oh god...in the kitchen?"_

_"On the counter"_ Brendan coughed and picked up a newspaper to the side of him pretending to read it.

_"Utter filth"_ Sinead winked and took off her apron. _"Babe seen as you're here can I go? I wanna see Katy"_

_"Course! I'll see ya later on"_ Ste gave her another hug and moved over to the coffee machine making Brendan one and grabbing some cakes too. Brendan placed the paper down and grabbed one of the cakes and stuffing it in his gob. Ste watched open mouthed.

_"What?"_ Brendan muffled cream oozing out the side of his mouth; Ste moved closer and thumbed it away licking it off. _"Love the way ya eat, its sooo sexehh"_ Ste giggled when Brendan poked him in the ribs. Ste sipped at his drink and looked around sighing. So much had changed for them, Doug was gone he had the deli to himself now. And apparently he owned a club too, he was dizzy with it all. Where would they even live? For all intense purposes they were homeless.

_"What ye thinking about?"_ Brendan asked licking the last remnants of cream off his lips.

_"We need to find ourselves a place to live Brendan"_ Ste replied moving up off the sofa to clear the mess away and serve some customers that had walked in. Brendan scrunched his mouth up and moved to get up. _"Do ye wanna book into a hotel for a while? Or ye can stay with ye dad and I'll..."_

_"Don't even dare finish that sentence Brady!"_ Ste angered and showed his customers out quickly. _"We are staying together"_

_"Brady? Since when ye call me that?"_

_"Since you come up with shite that's when."_ Ste stood looking at Brendan_ "If we stay at Dad's we will have to be careful"_

_"How do ye mean, careful?"_

_"Maybe I should say...quiet"_ Ste smirked and sauntered over to Brendan and linked his arms around his neck. He stood up on his tip toes and grazed their groins together instilling a growl from Brendan. Ste tugged at Brendan's earlobe and whispered _"You think you could keep quiet?"_

_"ME?"_ Brendan exasperated _"Ye are the one who's loud Steven"_

_"I haven't had my way with ya yet though Bren, I bet I could have you screamin"_

_"I dare ye"_ Brendan moved Ste to face him _"I double dare ye Steven"_

_"Shame we got nowhere to go"_ Ste sniggered and grabbed Brendan's hand as they moved out of the deli. Ste locked up and pointed to the steps ahead of them. _"Come on, I wanna introduce you to my family."_

Brendan moved in close on Steven till his back was up against the deli door. _"Ye get me all hot for ye, then ye wanna introduce me to your family? Why I oughta..."_

_"What ya gonna do Bren? Nothing ya can do"_ Ste wriggled out from under Brendan and ran up the steps with Brendan hot on his heels.

* * *

Tegan and Rose were in the flat when Ste had rushed through the door giggling like a teenager as Brendan chased him up the steps her eyes widened at him and even moreso at Brendan. Tegan looked at the moustache on Brendan's lips and then back at Ste with an all knowing look of curiosity. _"Is this...It's never your Irish man?"_ Tegan looked gobsmacked as Ste nodded smirking and looking beautiful with it Brendan thought watching him. He forgot where they were as he stroked over Ste's face making him look up at him _"Ye are so beautiful Steven"_ Brendan sighed.

Tegan squealed so loud and rushed over to them both._ "Oh my god he is so romantic!"_ Tegan hugged onto Brendan who at first seemed shocked but held her back for the hug then let go. Tegan squished Ste tightly. _"Oh Ste,I am so glad ya found him again"_

_"Steven talked about me then?"_ Brendan asked as he looked at Ste, not able to take his eyes off him _"All good I hope?"_

Tegan got them all to sit down as she made drinks and spent a good while talking to them and introducing Brendan to Rose. He thought she was adorable as he held her in his arms and Ste's heart fluttered watching him. Brendan smiled at her and cooed like adults always do as an involuntary need. Tegan saw Ste's face and smiled sitting down next to him and elbowed him gently.

_"He's good with kids eh?"_ Tegan kept her voice low and moved her head sideways towards Ste who nodded and then broke his gaze to look at her. _"He's great with mine, Leah and Lucas. He hasn't seen them in a long time"_ Ste choked and swallowed hard.

_"Well now he's back you two can see them together again."_

_"No, Amy won't let them near Brendan. She hates him"_ Ste moved his sleeve up to wipe away a tear and sniffed. Tegan sighed and moved her arm around him to hug him close to her. Ste's tears wet her top as she did.

_"Maybe she will change her mind?"_ Tegan whispered so Brendan wouldn't hear but Ste felt guilty talking about him this way while he sat in the same room. _"Doesn't matter yeah, I've got him back and I ain't ever letting him go again"_

Brendan looked up and saw Ste seemed upset so he moved to hand Rose back to Tegan _"She is beautiful, you must be proud of her"_

_"I am"_ Tegan smiled moving her to the carrycot nearby. Brendan crouched low in front of Steven and moved his arms seeing he'd been crying. _"Heeey, why so sad?"_

_"Nothing, I am just sentimental I guess"_ Ste moved his arms around Brendan's head and kissed his hair smoothing his cheek across. Brendan's hair felt soft on his skin. His eyes closed as he sighed with content. The doors opened as Danny walked in with Sam. Sam held her hands on her hips as Brendan slowly stood up.

_"I know you don't I?"_ Sam asked squinting her eyes at Brendan

Ste looked up at Brendan as he shrugged, she was bound to have heard of him being on the force though. A sudden awkwardness crept over the room and Brendan kinda wished he could sneak out without being noticed, Sam had the door guarded though, so he was stuck.

_"He's my boyfriend, well more like partner as we have just been on hold while..._

_"He was in prison...for murder!"_ Sam exclaimed_ "I do know you, Brady!"_

Brendan swallowed and sighed heavy through his nose._ "Samantha" _Brendan held out his hand but Sam crossed her arms and looked like she was assessing the situation.

Danny moved a little and looked at Ste who was imploring at him to please be kind. Danny swallowed at looked at Brendan and held a hand out to him. _"I've heard a little about you,Brendan?"_ Danny spoke as Brendan took his hand and shook it tightly. _"I've heard about ye too...a lot"_ Brendan squeezed Danny's hand tighter before letting go.

_"Right! Well I think we better make a move Bren"_ Ste nodded his head to the door silently and opened his eyes at Brendan who after initially looking confused feigned understanding. _"Ah yes! Well nice to have met ye all, maybe we could have an awkward dinner next"_ Brendan smiled as Ste practically yanked him out of the flat.

Ste stood at the railings outside the flat and held onto them, Brendan watched as he closed the door and walked over to his side and stood with him for a few moments. Brendan knew he was thinking things through and wanted to wait untill Ste spoke first. After a while though he thought Ste would never open up and was about to talk when...

_"What did it feel like? being in your old home now its not yours anymore?"_ Ste finally spoke still looking out ahead of himself.

Brendan shrugged and thought about it _"Weird I guess, not a fan of the décor. I just expected to see Chez too ye know? We spent a long time in that flat, good and bad memories. But they're just that, and all I want is to make new memories now, with ye"_

Ste smiled and nodded_ "I think we should look for our own place, not stay here." _he looked at Brendan for the first time then_ "I could sell the deli, you could sell the club...again. We could buy a place?"_

Brendan raised his eyebrow at Ste and he worried then, maybe he was wrong in thinking they could go back to how it was, living together. Maybe he was rushing Brendan. He couldn't be without him now though and he panicked when Brendan moved to walk away_. _Ste watched him get to the top of the stairs and found it difficult to breathe. Brendan stopped too and looked up at him _"Are ye just gonna stand there all day, or are ye coming?"_

Ste widened his mouth and took a breath again walking over to Brendan _"Where are we going?"_

_"I thought we could check in to a hotel just for now, till we can decide what to do."_

Brendan asked Ste and stroked through his hair_ "As long as we're together, right?"_

_"Yeah, sounds good to me"  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, thank you for your lovely reviews and comments for this story. Hope you enjoy this next chapter :D xx

* * *

A Second Chance at Forever

Chapter 6

Ste watched Brendan sleeping; he looked peaceful, perhaps for the first time in years. Ste watched Brendan's chest rise and fall in a slow rhythm, his moustache twitch with each breath out. He smiled and lightly stroked over his face across his lips. Ste had done this each night since Brendan had returned to him, half worried about falling asleep, scared if he woke to find it all to have been a big dream. Or worse woke to find Brendan had left him again.

It niggled in the back of his mind, no matter how many times he argued with the thoughts, he still couldn't help think Brendan could up and leave him at any time, and the next time he would truly die. There was no way he could live his life without him again. Brendan knew his feelings and had tried to tell him over and over again this time it was forever.

Brendan smiled and Ste knew he'd woken and realised Ste was again watching him sleep. _"Steven ye are my personal night watcher"_ Brendan kissed Ste's fingertips as they glided gently over his lips.

_"Sorry, I can't sleep."_ Ste sighed _"So I just watch you do it instead"_

Brendan held his arm out and Ste snuggled close into Brendan's neck and cupped his lips there in loving kisses, he heard Brendan moan on breath and Ste closed his eyes at the sound. _"I love you Brendan_" Ste purred nibbling at his earlobe _"But I am scared"_

_"I know"_ Brendan held Ste tighter _"ye think I will leave again, don't ye?"_

_"Not on purpose Bren, but yeah. I can't help it; it's my biggest fear now I have you back again. I couldn't do it again"_ Ste felt a stronger hug in response and Ste held back as tight.

_"Steven we have to get past this, how can we move on and have a life together if ye continuously have doubts?"_ Brendan felt weakened, more than he had been recently, if Ste didn't believe in them how could he?

Ste moved and sat up looking at Brendan he grinned which surprised Brendan _"All I heard then was 'have a life together'_ _and I liked hearing those words especially from you"_ Ste giggled and pushed his face into Brendan's chest. His beam stretching his mouth so wide it began to ache.

_"Steven ye doing a great chesure cat impression there_ "Brendan grinned back and shook his head raising it up to look at Ste's face buried into his body.

_"So tell me then, about spending our life together"_ Ste mumbled barely coherent, Brendan glanced at the side of him and grabbed the hotel phone. Ste looked up a little put out, he wanted to know. _"Oi!"_ Ste protested and Brendan placed a finger over Ste's lips making his eyes widen.

Brendan spoke to room service and mouthed to Ste _"what do ye want?"_ Ste smirked and whispered into his ear making him cough and cover the receiver with his hand _"Ye are filthy Steven; I ain't ordering that, only I do that for ye!"_ They both laughed and the woman on the phone was miffed by the end of the call.

_"You gonna feed me grapes Bren?"_ Ste asked when he placed the receiver back down _"You can even peel em for me"_

_"Jesus when did I become ye slave?"_

Ste jumped off the bed and answered the door wheeling in the tray full of food. _"Bed or table?"_ Ste asked looking at all their yummy food, it looked delicious.

_"Both Steven, but we'll eat first"_ Brendan winked and wandered over to the table naked, Ste gripped his bottom lip in his teeth at the sight of him. Ste moved to slide under the table sitting on Brendan's lap feet rested up on the chair next to them. Brendan grabbed a grape and held it up to Ste's mouth as he grabbed it. It cracked and burst in his mouth and Ste kissed Brendan mouth wide tasting the juicy flavour on each others tongues. _"Hmmm, ye taste delicious"_ Brendan replied grabbing some bacon and popping it in his mouth.

Ste grabbed a sausage and bit the end of it off in hunger making Brendan wince _"I hope ye never do that with mine in ye"_

_"Nah Bren, yours is made for sucking"_ Ste replied sliding the sausage into his mouth suggestively he licked the end of it and bit another piece off, Brendan owned his mouth in seconds tonguing Ste deeply.

_"We are never gonna eat Breakfast at this rate"_ Ste giggled and fed Brendan some more food. Afterwards they were sticky from every kind of Breakfast food you could think of, so Brendan carried Ste to the shower and tickled under his ribs making him squeal and wriggle. It was a walk in shower, and Ste moved to the wall and switched on the hot water letting it cascade down over his body, Brendan taking the shower gel in his hand and walking up to Ste.

_"Blueberry burst"_ Brendan drawled flicking the cap open with his thumb and squeezing a generous amount onto his palm and rubbing it onto Ste's back, he yelped when Brendan placed it on his body, it was cold but soon turned to warm lathered up bubbles over his skin as Brendan rubbed it over his body like a pro. Ste leaned onto the tiles with both palms letting Brendan wash over his body methodically washing the food from earlier and cherishing his every limb.

Ste gasped when Brendan's hands turned to licks and kisses over the nape of his neck and his hands dragged water down his chest and stomach finding his erect cock and stroking it like it was the most precious thing he'd ever held. Ste moaned and rocked into Brendan's hands as they moved up and down his length. _"Come for me"_ Brendan whispered as he milked his cock _"Hard"_

Ste held his head back on Brendan's shoulder and panted the closer to orgasm he came, his body twitching Brendan thumbed over the slit and rubbed there licking into Ste's mouth as he came, swallowing Ste's moans and thumbing the head of his cock spreading the releasing come over his fingers. Brendan licked his hand kissing Ste and letting the flavour of himself spread over his taste buds. _"Ye taste amazing baby"_ Brendan told Ste dragging his dick through the come down. The water washed the come away and Ste turned in Brendan's arms kissing him passionately.

Brendan moved them down to their knees moving out to get a condom he rolled it on and fell to his knees turning Ste to face away from him, Ste got on all fours and felt Brendan's tongue lick into his hole, mixing with the warm water his moans echoed off the tiled walls. Brendan prepared him and stretched him open with every lap of his skill full tongue, Ste was hardening again when he felt Brendan's strong arms lift his hips backwards and lined up his dick to penetrate his hole, if he was ever to describe this feeling, he wouldn't know where to start, Brendan hardened him instantly whenever he entered Ste, it was a connection they'd always had. Ste gasped sliding down with ease the water providing the perfect slip for them both. Brendan filled him and they said their names in unison.

Ste smoothed his hand behind him to rest and hold onto the back of Brendan's neck for leverage, bounced with greed up and down angling his hips to make sure his sweet spot was attended to every time he moved. Brendan had him screaming in orgasm again as he masturbated him throughout climaxing hard into the condom they collapsed on the wet shower floor giggling in bliss. Ste moved his arm over Brendan's chest, the heat from the water keeping the room temperature pleasant, Ste couldn't stop kissing Brendan, their love making always bringing out his soppier side, even Brendan couldn't stop the smile he had. _"I want to marry ye Steven"_ Brendan told him as he laid their,water still splashing over their bodies and Ste gasped and he moved up slowly to Brendan's eye view.

_"Wh...What did you say?"_ Ste stuttered. There was no way Brendan had said that, had to be the noise of the showerstream; it was a power shower after all.

_"I ain't saying it again...hey!"_ Brendan laughed as Ste leapt over his lap straddling him and tickling his ribs, under his arms, hell even the soles of his feet and that was the last straw. Brendan was ticklish there and he flipped Ste over and leaned down to ghost their lips together, his hands stroked up and down the sides of his soaking body as he spoke softy "_Marry me Steven Hay"_

_"Ohmyfookinggod!"_ Ste squealed and wrapped his arms tightly around Brendan's neck half choking him _"YESYESYESYEEESSS!"_

Brendan managed to pull himself free by ticking Ste's ribs _"So that's a yes...just for clarification"_ Brendan laughed and Ste swam in his eyes, he finally asked him. It was like one of those moments you dare to wish for that will always be just out of reach. He had to double check though, so he pinched Brendan on the arse making him yelp in surprise. _"Just checking that weren't a dream"_ Ste winked.

_You're meant to pinch yourself though"_

_"I know"_ Ste nodded giggling.

* * *

_"Can we tell people?"_ Ste was skipping like a giddy child next to Brendan on the way to see his family again. Danny had been in touch asking them to go around for tea, let them meet Brendan properly. Ste wasn't to sure at first, especially with the way Sam had been. Brendan had re assured Ste she was just being protective of Ste and in reality everything she had said was true. He was a murderer no matter what the circumstances.

Ste held Brendan's hand and told Brendan he was a good man and if people would only give him the chances he deserved they too would see what he did. Brendan had changed the subject then never allowing himself any self worth, Brendan didn't think he deserved any no matter how much Ste insisted. They had been interrupted by Danny's call and Brendan had sighed in relief, being literately saved by the bell, or in this case ringtone.

_"If ye like, don't ye wanna get used to it for a while first?" _Brendan shook his head at Ste bounding around like a child on a sugar high.

Ste stopped and looked all serious as he thought _"Oh I dunno, should we?"_ Ste thought some more _"Ok but I am going to burst if we don't tell someone soon!"_

Brendan brought Ste into his arms and held him by the waist _"Then let's tell them then,well ye can,seen as ye fit to burst"_ Brendan hummed behind Ste's ear and kissed there _"Love ye"_

Ste shuddered closing his eyes and nuzzled into Brendan's face _"Love you more, come on let's go!"_ Ste moved and practically dragged Brendan through the village. _"Hey we need rings! Have ya got me a ring?"_

_"Well no Steven, we have been with each other since Dublin, not had chance to go shopping have I?" _

_"We could get them together? Or do you not want engagement rings...maybe we should just wait like, get the wedding ones instead. What ya think?"_ Ste held his teeth wide and looked more like a maniac on a high than anything else. Brendan chuckled at the sight of him, he couldn't love Steven more if he tried, he loved his little quirks. He held both hands on Ste's shoulders and gazed into his eyes calming then grin down to a giddy smile.

_"We can buy engagement rings, I can show the world ya mine then, and maybe you will be less worried too, I am serious about us ye realise"_ Ste nodded slowly not quite believing they were having this conversation. He thought back to the time in the deli when he'd made a ring out of dough for Brendan, and how that had all turned out. This time the ring would be made of gold, no chance that would break into crumbs.

They began to walk again but stopped again at the club and Brendan jolted Ste's hand pointing up to it. _"Can we go in?"_

Ste glanced up open mouthed and looked back at Brendan _"Are you sure?"_ Ste asked a bit wary, but Brendan had already started to walk up the metal steps. Ste rushed after him and they walked along the balcony, Brendan stopping and holding on to the side of it looking down. He pointed to the area outside the gates _"I saw ye stood there"_ Brendan hitched a breath _"That night"_

Ste swallowed and moved to hold onto Brendan's arm with both his hands. _"Bren..."_

_"Ye have no idea how hard it was seeing your face, ye looked so desperate Steven,It broke my heart"_

_"You wanted to die, didn't you?"_ Ste choked and felt a tear stroke down his cheek remembering that night all to vividly

Brendan closed his eyes _"I couldn't bare to go back to prison, and the thought of being without ye...that had already killed me Steven"_ Brendan whispered the more he spoke _"I couldn't see another way"_

_"I wish you'd let me in when I knocked, answered my call, we could've worked it out"_ Ste moved closer to Brendan _"Me and you, we can do anything, as long as we're together, stronger that way"_ Ste spoke and rested his head on Brendan's shoulder.

_"I know, all I can do is promise ye it will always be us now, I will spend my life with ye Steven, I swear it"_ Ste closed his eyes hearing Brendan's words and in that moment no one else existed. Ste jolted when Brendan moved to the door and swung it open walking in. Ste hurried after him. Trevor was sat at the bar looking at paperwork and he raised his eyebrows and stood up.

_"Can I help you gentlemen?"_ Trevor asked and Ste moved from behind Brendan _"Oh what do you want Ste"_

_"I want my club"_ Ste folded his arms and looked back at Trevor

_"How many times, someone has already bought it"_

_"I know, my boyfriend"_ Ste looked up at Brendan _"He bought it for me cause he's a proper softie when he wants to be"_

_"Steven..."_ Brendan warned then pointed to Trevor _"Who are ye, and why ye in Steven's club?"_

_"I just said...someone..._

_"Yeah that someone..."_ Brendan walked up to close the space between them _"is me"_

_"What? You two are...you know..."_ Trevor looked back disgusted

_"AW ye jealous? It's the tashe ain't it?"_ Brendan sneered _"Keys, now"_ Brendan held out his hand as Trevor threw his pen down and marched to the office like a scolded child.

Ste tilted his head and watched Brendan 'sort' Trevor out and smiled, he loved this man more than he could dare to explain. Brendan entered the office with him and after a few moments Trevor walked over to Ste and held his hand out in gesture _"Congratulations on being the new owner"_ Trevor spoke through gritted teeth while Ste raised his eyebrows.

_"Thanks, now ya can jog on can't ya?"_ Ste grinned and showed Trevor the door. After he had left brendan was still in the office so Ste wandered in and leaned up against the door frame and looked over at brendan sat in the office chair feet up on the desk and grinning. Ste shook his head eyes closed. _"What are ya like? You look so good in that chair"_ Ste replied as Brendan gestured his finger slowly at Ste. _"I only look good when I have ye draped over me Steven"_

Ste pushed off the doorframe and walked around and sat in Brendan's lap arms tightly around his neck and looked around the office. _"Some good memories in here"_

_"I can think of many good memories, that sofa could tell some stories"_ Ste blushed looking over at it, and the many times he'd ridden Brendan on it, it squeaked something rotten in the end. Ste fingered over the desk smirking knowingly as he did. The desk had many more secrets of them.

_"In all seriousness, how do you feel being back in here again?"_

_"Strange, the last time I was in here it turned out a complete nightmare, I only bought it cause you wanted it"_ Brendan squeezed Ste into his arms. _"Do ye want to run it, and stay here or..."_

_"Or?"_ Ste tilted his head and looked into Brendan's eyes _"Move somewhere else?"_ Brendan nodded silently and Ste bit his bottom lip. He didn't know what to do, he'd only just met his family, and if he left he wouldn't see them as often. Then he looked at Brendan who looked like he was trying to read his thoughts, it made him smile, he had all the family he wanted now, he had Brendan again.

_"I think a fresh start for us would be better, I love me kids but it will take time to get Amy on side won't it?"_ Ste sighed and snuggled under Brendan's neck feeling his body heat encase him with his arms._ "I would want to spend a bit more time with my dad first though, and my sisters, niece,_ _I love them all Bren"_

_"I know ye do, and I will support ye in whatever ye decide. I will follow ye anywhere Steven"_ Brendan squeezed Ste and they stayed holding on to each other for an age listening to their hearts beating and breathing that eventually synchronised.

_"I wanna play"_ Ste grinned into Brendan's neck _"Before we get rid of the place...what d'ya think?" _Ste moved and ghosted their lips together _"Can I tempt you?"_

_"Tempt me? Steven ye tempted me a long time ago, around ye I am constantly tempted"_ Brendan licked over Ste's lips and he sucked Brendan's tongue into his mouth. _"What ye have in mind? In here, or the bar?"_

_"Both"_ Ste winked grabbing Brendan's mouth into a deep kiss, their tongues working overtime with the heat. _"Bar first though, reckon you can still get up on it?"_ Ste teased _"it's been a while"_

_"I will get up there Steven"_ Brendan moved his hands down and opened Ste's zipper _"Turn around"_ Ste moved off Brendan and turned, Brendan's hand traced down Ste's back, they kept eye contact as he slowly pushed Ste down over the desk and gripped the top of his trousers in his fingers and dragged them down with his boxers. Ste closed his eyes and Brendan kicked his legs apart moving the chair closer to him and palmed over Ste's arse thumbing down his parting and opening his cheeks, Brendan licked a wet line over his pink hole. Ste jolted and moaned, Brendan darted his tongue in and out of Ste's hole nibbling and sucking at the rim till Ste was trembling at his touch.

_"Ye want my dick in ye Steven?"_ Brendan asked guiding fingers up towards the sweet spot he loved to rub raw and tickle with such skill he knew he could make Ste climax working his magic fingers.

_"God yeah"_ Ste begged breathlessly _"Here, I want you now"_ Brendan didn't need telling twice taking a condom from his wallet he placed it over his erection and moved inside Ste filling him up and moving slowly leaning over his back and kissing his sweat covered spine. _"I love ye Steven"_ Brendan spoke on breath thrusting deeper inside each time, the desk squeaked and made them giggle, it had taken a pounding during their time together, their early days more insatiable, the office had become their place to meet and ruin each other at every opportunity. Ste orgasmed loudly and Brendan had come not long afterwards, he only needed to hear Ste's screams, it turned him on hearing Ste climax.

Brendan pulled Ste up and turned him into a kiss and fell back down onto the office chair, Ste moved to sit on his lap deepening their embrace and using their time to re acquaint themselves with the bar afterwards.

They used the bathroom to clean themselves up, not doing the best of jobs with it, luckily when Ste had turned up at Danny's no one had been home so he used his key and dragged Brendan into the shower. He still had his clothes there and was able to change, Ste handing Brendan clothes he had kept from the old flat of theirs. Brendan smiled seeing his old black hoodie and placed it on, Ste hugging around Brendan tightly. Every time he wore that hoodie he felt close to Brendan now he was back in it he wanted to relish the moment.

They were sat cuddled tightly on the sofa when Sam and Danny arrived home first, it was a little awkward, Sam moving through the flat at speed rather than stay to make small talk. Danny though smiled and sat down speaking to Ste and Brendan making a real effort for Ste which he appreciated more than Danny knew. Ste holding tightly onto Brendan's hand throughout their converse. Sam came through and stood hands on hips during the breaks in her cooking watching them and then moving back into the kitchen to cook. Brendan had sighed with it and eventually excused himself kissing Ste on the temple and moving into the kitchen he leaned back on the counter arms folded watching over Ste.

_"It looks different to when I lived here"_ Brendan spoke to a shocked Sam _"Not a huge fan of the colour scheme either"_

_"Oh I am sorry, do you want me to re decorate to your standards?"_ Sam snapped pointing her oven glove at Brendan. His eyebrows raised at the sight of it, least it was soft so wouldn't hurt if she lamped him with it.

_"No, I was just saying"_ Brendan sighed and leaned closer to Sam _"I love Steven, and despite my wrongdoings in life he loves me too, we want to spend our lives with each other"_ Brendan nodded to a happy beaming Ste _"Ye really want to destroy his happiness? Cause believe me I won't let ye, he's been through enough heart break"_

Sam folded her arms and looked up at Brendan _"Are you threatening me Brady? That would be a very silly thing to do"_

_"No I am not Samantha, I am looking out for Steven, I love him, he is my life"_ Brendan replied _"I wont let anyone hurt him"_

_"You hurt him, time and time again, so don't come over all high and mighty with me"_ Sam argued and kept her voice low _"I care about Ste too! And if you put a foot wrong I will have you behind bars again in a heart beat, do I make myself clear?"_

_"Crystal"_ Brendan nodded.

* * *

They all sat down to tea, Leela and Tegan arriving a bit later on. Sam had made a casserole and dished it out for everyone to eat, it tasted delicious and Brendan wolfed it down in no time, Ste sniggering next to him over his eating habits. Brendan whispered he didn't usually complain when he was hungry for him and made his skin colour shade pinker. Ste asked Brendan if he could tell his family now and Brendan saw the excitement radiate through him, he glowed with it. Brendan nodded in agreement and Ste had stood before he beamed giddy telling them they would be getting married.

Sam widened her eyes in shock and was going to say something until Danny grabbed her hand and shook his head at her, if Ste was happy that was all he cared about, and he could clearly see Brendan made him over the moon happy. For all of Brendan's past Ste wanted to be with him, no matter what he thought, that didn't matter, and everyone deserves a chance to put things right. Danny knew that more than ever having missed out on Ste's childhood, he was now doing the same thing.

Tegan was hugging onto Ste tightly and squealing loudly, Ste beaming with her and looking back at Brendan who was smiling too. He loved seeing Ste so happy, it was all he wanted, he could feel Sam's eyes burning into him, and he couldn't blame her for looking after Ste, just meant she cared for him and anyone who did was a good person.

_"So where did you stay last night Ste?"_ Danny asked when they'd finished their tea.

_"Hotel"_ Ste replied

_"You can stay here you know? You are welcome"_

_"I am not spending a night without Brendan ever again"_ Ste answered and Danny looked at Sam who rolled her eyes knowing his next idea. She moved to stand and made herself busy with the washing up; Brendan watched her and moved to get up.

_"You can both stay; your room is big enough isn't it?"_ Ste stopped Brendan and looked at him in question

_"I don't care where we are Steven, as long as we're together, right?"_ Brendan asked and Ste nodded in reply. Brendan moved once again to the kitchen seeing Sam washing up he grabbed a tee towel and started to dry the pots. Sam huffed a little and carried on clattering the pots in the sink.

_"Ye want me to go?" _Brendan asked placing a dry plate on the counter.

_"No, as you will take Ste with you"_ Sam looked at Brendan as he nodded

_"We wont ever separate now, in fact I doubt Steven could cope, he's still so worried about losing me at the moment"_

_"Well can ya blame him? You stand there and preach, why would you commit murder if you wanted to be with Steven as much as you say you do?"_ Sam asked in interest, despite the harshness to her question, she was genuinely intrigued.

_"It's not as simple as that! I didn't just wake up and think 'shit I need to kill someone'!"_ Brendan exasperated _"It was a series of events I couldn't control, and by the way, I've been released, I appealed remember?"_ Brendan sighed heavy _"Over two years I spent in there without him, ye have any idea what it feels like to lose your only reason for living? I hope ye never have to Samantha"_ Brendan threw the tee towel down and Sam moved quickly _"You can stay"_ Sam agreed _"but if you put a foot wrong..."_

_"I know, I won't though"_ Ste came walking through and gabbed Brendan tightly kissing him on the lips.

_"You Ok?"_

_"Yeah we were just washing up"_

_"Brendan Brady, washing up? Will the world implode?"_ Ste giggled and lead Brendan to his old bedroom closing the door behind them. _"This is my room now"_ Ste smiled.

Brendan looked around shaking his head and sat on the bed _"This is too weird"_

Ste frowned and crawled over to Brendan _"Oh, you wanna leave?"_

_"No I don't"_ Brendan moved to lie down_ "Come here ye"_ Brendan winked and Ste settled into Brendan's arms again.

_"I felt closer to you being in this place again you know? That and your cross, the little things really mattered to me"_ Ste explained to Brendan as he smoothed his fingers around the hair at the back of his neck. His fingers tickled making him twitch a little.

_"I understand that Steven, do you want to keep the cross? I'd kinda like ye to have it_" Brendan admitted and Ste moved to look in his eyes again _"It will protect and keep ye safe always"_

_"Thank you Bren, I have become used to it now. I will get ya a new one though Ok?"_ Brendan nodded in agreement smiling and bringing Ste into a soft kiss, they stayed that way, enjoying their times like this together, there was no rush, no worries that anyone was going to come between them and tear their world apart. Ste hummed deepening their kiss and Brendan lowered him gently onto the bed not breaking their kiss. Ste scissored his legs loosely around Brendan's back and fingering through his soft hair, he was so happy he didn't want to let go.

* * *

The next morning Brendan woke up to an empty side of the bed, he groaned and placed his head heavy on the pillow. Swinging his legs out of the bed when his duvet was flung behind him, he pulled on some boxers and a robe, and walked out into the kitchen seeing Ste making breakfast. He checked around making sure they were alone before snaking his arms around his small waist and kissing at the side of his neck. Ste moaned and widened the space for his kisses.

Brendan moved to sit at the table and Ste brought their breakfast over, bacon butties._ "Yum, Ste licked his lips after taking a bite, just what I needed"_ Ste watched Brendan wink in agreement stuffing the sandwich hungrily into his mouth.

_"One of the reason's I'm marrying ye Steven, ye ability to cook so well"_ Brendan smirked as Ste gasped and held his hands on his hips

_"What else?"_ Ste asked curiously _"Why do ya wanna marry me"_

_"Well ye are a good looking fella Steven, and ye can make a mean cuppa coffee"_ Ste moved up and slid under the table onto Brendan's lap "And..."

_"And...ye can do housework pretty well...OW!"_ Ste kicked Brendan's shin playfully

_"I'll change my mind in a minute and say no to ya proposal!"_

_"Ha ha as if! Ye can never say no to me Steven"_

_"I can and I will"_ Ste moved to get up and Brendan stopped him with his strong arms and whispered into his ear

_"Because I love ye, ye make me weak at the knees, and without ye I am nothing" _Brendan moved to look into Ste's eyes_ "That a good enough reason?"_

_"Yep, it'll do"_ he felt his heart melt hearing the words, but he wasn't gonna tell Brendan that, make his head bigger than it already was. "Can we go shopping today?"

_"If ye like, where are we going first?"_

_"The jewellers!"_ Ste replied kissing Brendan hard.


End file.
